Busco una Esperanza
by Mariita Swansea
Summary: Post Amanecer.Annie es una joven humana que se enamora de un vampiro y desea la inmortalidad, pero este se niega a convertirla por temor a dañar su vida.Por esto decide ir con los cullen con esperanza de que estos la conviertan.¿Y si Seth entra a su vida?
1. EL ADIOS

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Annie es una joven humana muy decidida que se enamora de un vampiro y desea la inmortalidad, pero Andrew su enamorado, se niega a convertirla por temor a dañar su vida. Por lo tanto decide ir con los cullen con esperanza de que estos la conviertan. Cederán los Cullen a la petición de Annie? … Como reaccionaran?

_Hoola!.. Soy Mariita.. este es mi primer fic! me salio la idea de la mente y no dude en escribirlo.. Esperoo les guste..!!_

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de el fic, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros son de mi invencion.! **

* * *

**EL ADIOS**

-Quiero que me muerdas – le solté

Me miro con desaprobación. –No sabes lo que dices. No querrás convertirte en alguien como yo.

- Por favor Andrew – Insistí suplicando. – No te seré un estorbo, mira, aprenderé rápido y buscare un aquelarre, alguno que me quiera – Mi voz sonaba desesperada.

-No – Repitió – No lo hare.

Sentí que los ojos se me inundaban de lágrimas.

Entonces me tomo la cara entre sus suaves pero duras manos y me la levanto para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos, yo me encogí a su contacto pero no fue por el frio de sus manos, solamente que su contacto me hacia estremecer. Sus dulces ojos negros me miraron con suma dulzura, - ojos que alguna vez me dieron miedo cuando los vi por primera vez, rojos.

- Nunca serias un estorbo para mí. No quiero convertirte porque tengo miedo de que sufras por mi causa. No quiero convertirte porque no quiero que seas una maldita como yo, así que te juro que no lo haré. Te quiero y mucho pero solo así , Annie humana, frágil e inocente.

En ese momento sus labios rígidos se movieron contra los míos , para luego alejarse.

Ahh! Siempre con su estúpido miedo a matarme. Le sonreí.

- Si pero te equivocas en lo de inocente.

- Haha! Tan solo tienes 17 años!- Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco. - ¿Y qué?.. Tu solo tienes 20.

- Si. Pero ya llevo 50 años con 20!.. -

- Mmm.. Eso es cierto , entonces tienes 70...Vaya Vegetee..!

El se rio conmigo. Pero después se puso serio repentinamente.

- Bueno. Ya sé lo que quieres. Pero no la hare, ruego me disculpes pero no te hare daño. No te convertiré. Te quiero pero no concederé esa petición tuya.-

Sus palabras me traspasaron el corazón como una espada, y fue tal el dolor que me quede sin habla. Incluso sentí ganas de revisarme a ver si no me habían herido y me estaba desangrando, pero me equivoque. No me habían herido. Al menos físicamente no.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente un pensamiento " el no me quería tanto como yo lo amaba a el". No. Eso no podía ser verdad.

Pero... ¿Y si me amaba porque había dicho te quiero en vez de un te amo??

O Porque se negaba a hacerme feliz.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - me miro confuso.

Me imagine la expresión de mi rostro. Seguro no sería la mejor.

-Tú no me quieres- le dije con la voz llorosa y un poco subida de tono.

- No, Annie, si tu sabes que te quiero y yo….

No lo escuche mas , le di la espalda repentinamente y me marche triste.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Andrew y Michael se fueron a cazar, por lo que me quede en la casa con Amanda, quien me aseguro que no tenía sed. Por lo tanto decidí pasar el día con ella, la cual alardeó de estar adquiriendo mayor fuerza o capacidad para atraer los objetos.

Amanda tenía el don de la telequinesis, es decir, ella podía atraer objetos o "moverlos", sin tocarlos, y ahora me aseguraba que podía manipular objetos de mayor peso y volumen.

Yo no dudaba de ella, porque aun era neófita, y estaba conociendo su don.

Me desperté, me bañe y me vestí, así que baje al primer piso y me encontré con Amanda, tratando de manipular con su don una pesada mesa.

-Ya casi lo hago- Me dijo contenta

- Mmm.. Qué Bien- Fingí contentarme pero ella noto mi voz falsa y se volteo para mirarme.

-¿Que te sucede? - Me preguntó comprensiva y preocupada.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban y contrastaban con su hermoso cabello el cual era corto y parejo, le llegaba hasta el final de su cuello, justo donde empiezan a salir los hombros. Lo llevaba de un color castaño muy claro, casi amarillo y una linda pollina.

Pero sus ojos, no eran rojos, por el hecho de ser neófita, sino que reflejaban su "dieta".

Ella, como todos los del clan de Michael se "alimentaban" de humanos. Esto al principio me aterrorizo mucho, pero yo amaba a Andrew, y aunque me desagradara no me importaban sus preferencias de dietas, aunque claro solo me conformaba con no saber quién era el "alimento".

- Hey Annie! ¿Estás Ahí?- Me pregunto Amanda.

- Este... Si... Claro, solo me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

- Mmm… Bueno ¿dime que sucede?

- Se trata sobre Andrew. El no me ama- le dije con ojos llorosos.

-Ahh…Y el te dijo eso?

-No. No me lo dijo directamente, yo lo... deduje...lo he notado.

-Lo siento Annie, - me abrazó- Pero Annie ten en cuenta su forma de pensar, ponte en sus zapatos, tu solo eres una joven humana, el no quiere "· arriesgarte". Tú no sabes lo difícil que es, por suerte, yo encontré a Michael, quien me ayudo con esta "nueva vida". Y Afortunadamente encontré el amor en el.

Pero.. - Volvió a poner una expresión triste después de quitar esa cara de felicidad que le salía naturalmente al recordar a su amor.- Como ya sabes es duro, tu vida , tus sueños, tu familia, todo. - ella sabia que yo era huerfana, pero se estaba refiriendo a ella cuando le eso Andrew no te convertirá.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una gran idea y se la solté de inmediato a Amanda, ya que le tenía mucha confianza, lo poco que había compartido con ella en estos últimos meses ya la consideraba una gran amiga, ella tenía una excelente personalidad.

- Amanda!! Oh Amanda! Eso Es!

- ¿Qué?- ella esperaba expectante.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente .. "Andrew no te convertirá."..

- Bueno- Le dije - Andrew se niega a convertirme pero él no es el único que puede hacerlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - estaba confusa.

-¿No es Obvio Amanda? Tú me vas a convertir!- Le anuncie

- Ahh No! Eso No Annie - se mostró aterrorizada.

-Pero Porque? Acaso tampoco me quieres?

-Oh No.. Por favor no pienses eso- rogó- déjame explicarte.

- Aja, dime.

- Bueno, Annie, no "sabría" como hacerlo.¿ Que tal que me beba toda tu sangre y te mueras?¿ qué tal que me deje llevar por su sabor y luego no pueda parar?. No. No quiero ni pensarlo.

- No.. Amanda!!!- Chillé.- Tú eras mi única esperanza.

- Lo siento, te ruego me disculpes.

-Bueno- Mi voz sonaba resignada.

- Aunque...- Amanda sonó dudosa.

- Aunque Qué? -- La interrumpí-

- Si que no debería decirte esto pero te considero una amiga y tengo que ayudarte en lo que quiera que decidas.

-Dime de una vez Amanda- Mi voz sonaba muy ansiosa

- Bueno .. Existe una…. "familia" que tal vez te pueda ayudar. No lo sé muy bien. Se llaman los " cullen", y tal vez te puedan convertir porque ellos se alimentan de animales.. ¿Lo puedes creer? .

Otro sentimiento de esperanza me recorrió.

- Donde los puedo encontrar?.

-Mm.. No estoy muy segura creo que se cambian cada cierto periodo de tiempo de vivienda, aunque no son nómadas. Lo que sucede es que viven con los humanos, pretenden llevar una "vida normal" y a veces se mesclan con humanos. Pero es muy difícil, no entiendo cómo pueden resistir estar tan cerca. Yo estoy cerca de ti pero a veces me resulta difícil.

También he oído que han vivido en Denali, Alaska, junto con otro clan que supuestamente es tan bien de dieta extraña. Deberías averiguar con Michael.- sugirio.

- Noo! Ni de broma..- le dije, el le diria seguramente a Andrew- Cuéntame más.

- Mm. He oído que también han vivido en Oymyakón y en Laponia. Creo que justo ahora están viviendo en Anchorage.

- Ok.. Pero como sabes de ellos?

-Michael me ha contado. Además acá en Italia son conocidos porque han tenido algunos roces con los Volturi.Y claro por su rara dieta.

Entonces tenía tres opciones, la primera ir donde los tales "cullen" quizá lo mejor, la segunda, ir donde los volturi para que me convirtiera, pero saque de inmediato ese pensamiento, porque seguramente ellos me almorzarían o si se decidían convertirme me tratarían como esclava y tendría que ser parte de su guardia por toda mi eternidad. Y la tercera quedarme aquí y ser humana hasta que me muera.

No lo pensé dos veces.

- Amanda necesito llegar donde los cullen.

Luego, ella me dio las indicaciones para llegar desde Italia hasta Alaska, me regalo ropa para el intenso frio y arreglamos todos.

Saldría mañana, pero antes tendría que despedirme.

* * *

Por las tarde llegaron, Michael y Andrew, con sus ojos reluciendo de rojo.

Michael, era alto, elegante y acuerpado. Su cabello era de un rubio muy, muy amarillo. Lo llevaba largo y se hacia una cola de caballo. Andrew, por el contrario era más juvenil y desgarbado pero con igual fuerza. Su cabello, corto y de un negro azabache muy brillante. Su cara hermosa con rasgos muy finos.

Ambos de tez clara, hermosos por supuesto.

-Hola Andrew,- Lo salude

-Hola Ann,¿ como te ha ido la mañana?.

- Este.. bien, claro. Pero debo.. Teng.. tengo que hablar contigo - logre decir después de que las palabras se resistían a salirme de la boca.

- Claro, dime- y nos dirigimos a mi habitación en el segundo piso.

-Andrew..Me Voy

- ¿Qué?¿porque?¿a dónde?

-Lo siento, debo irme y me duele mucho, demasiado que así tenga que ser, perote juro que volveré.

- Quédate- me dijo con su cara adolorida y triste.

- No. Lo siento- Lloré, las lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, acariciándolas- Júrame que me esperaras.

Solo me abrazó y yo me aferre a él y le bese. En ese momento me sentí amada.

Luego bajamos, y yo como tenía todo listo, tan solo me despedí de Michael, Ah , claro y de Amanda, la cual fingió no saber nada. Ella era una excelente actriz.

Por último, bese a Andrew en los labios otra vez, y ese beso fue más largo, mas lleno de emociones que no sería capaz de describir.

Entonces me dirigí a la puerta caminando lentamente. Me dirigí a ese hogar, a esa casa, a esa familia, la casa Cullen, donde conseguirá mi objetivo.

* * *

_Buenoo..! Este fue el primer cap de mi fic.. espero que si les haya gustadoo!_

_Me gustaria que me dejaras Review.. si.. almenos para saber que si te gusto! :D .. No importa si son criticas, las criticas constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar!_

_Graciias..a el apoyo de Giina! Y de todas las chicas que me ayudaron y me impulsaron! y Atii tambien por leerlo! _

_Bye!.._

_Mariita Cullen Swasea_


	2. LOS CULLEN

_Hoola!.. Como estan!? .. Buenoo aquii dejo el segundo capi! .. espero les guste.. aquii ya va mas sobre los cullen.. y su "vida normal".. !_

_Buenoo.. a leer ! xD_

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de el fic, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros son de mi invencion.! **

**

* * *

**

**LOS CULLEN**

**BELLA POV**

Todo estaba normal y tranquilo en Anchorage, Alaska, la vida surgía fácil y plena, al lado de mi familia, de mi esposo y de mi hermosa hija.

Nessie crecía cada vez más y tan rápido… que a veces me asustaba y aprendía tanto.

Habían pasado ya seis años y medio. Ella estaba enorme tan grande como una adolescente de unos 17 años, me daba nostalgia ver tan grande a mi pequeña niña.

Incluso era mi compañera en las clases, simulaba ser otra hermana nuestra. Era tan inteligente! Era un orgullo ser su madre.

Estábamos en época de vacaciones, por lo que ella se la esquiando, con Jacob, pero hoy estaban aquí.

Los vampiros de la casa estaban de caza, por lo que solo quedamos en esta, Alice, Esme, Rose, Nessie y Yo. Y Jacob, claro que estaba durmiendo.

Esme estaba cocinando para Jacob, el muy tragón no se llenaba fácil , Rose estaba viendo la T.V, Alice estaba reacomodando la sala de estar, arreglando las flores de un hermoso y fino florero y Nessie y yo estábamos dedicadas a la lectura. Nessie leía "Romeo y Julieta", ya casi lo terminaba, era una rápida lectora; incluso lloraba de vez en cuando. Y yo, leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas", otra vez.

Era un día apacible en Alaska, definitivamente había encontrado la felicidad.

**ALICE POV **

Que tonto florero! Porque no se acomodaba.. La perfección estaba cerca. Y listo, la última rosa estaba acomodada. Bien! Mi trabajo estaba terminado y justo iríamos después con Bella a comprarle nueva ropa a Nessie en el centro comercial.

Justo iba a llamar a Bella cuando de pronto todo cambio. Las imágenes llegaron a mi mente. Mis ojos se dilataron mirando al vacio, ojos verdes, Cabello cobre, semblante pecoso, débil y caminaba con dirección hacia acá .

Justo en ese momento se acabo mi visión, que cosa más rara, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Pero no le preste mucha atención, tal vez era un desliz de mi mente , ¡ qué raro!.

- Bella.. Nos Vamos ya?

- Adonde? - pregunto haciéndose la desentendida, como si no supiera

- Bella, tu sabes muy bien que vamos por ropa para nessie, y bueno, para todos, nos demoraremos mucho!!.- Que felicidad estar por los centros comerciales.

- Bueno, vamos, adiós nessie, volveré en unas 3 horas - bella se resigno, sabía que no podía discutir conmigo, de todas formas iríamos.

- Adiós mami y tía - Renesmee estaba muy concentrada en su libro- vuelvan pronto.

Entonces nos fuimos de la casa, estaba contenta cada vez que salíamos, pero aun estaba extrañada por el raro acontecimiento. En la noche le diría a Jazz a ver qué opinaba.

**NESSIE POV**

Estaba leyendo ese libro de Shakespeare , Romeo y Julieta y no entendía como podía ser tan triste el amor, incluso lloraba, iba en la parte en la que Julieta despierta y ve muerto a Romeo, pobre así que lo besa y….

Toc.. Toc.. - la puerta.

Fue un sonido débil, tan suave que no creo que mi tía o mi abuela, lo hayan escuchado, incluso con su oído tan agudizado.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y me encontré con una temblorosa mirada que me dejo asombrada.

Era una joven, tanto como yo aparentaba unos 17 años o mas , ella menuda, y bonita. Me miraba con miedo, yo estaba asombrada, ¿porque una humana que olía tan bien tocaba mi puerta?.

Ella rompió el hielo, y me dijo tartamudeando - H-hola, tu eres Renesmee?. Tú me tienes que ayudar.

* * *

_Buenoo! Este fue el segundoo cap!_

_Esperoo que te haya gustado! Si fue asi dejame review! Te lo agradeceree muucho! !_

_Bye!_

_Mariita Cullen Swansea_


	3. Historias

Summary:

Después de Amanecer. Annie es una joven humana muy decidida que se enamora de un vampiro y desea la inmortalidad, pero Andrew su enamorado, se niega a convertirla por temor a dañar su vida. Por lo tanto decide ir con los cullen con esperanza de que estos la conviertan. Cederán los Cullen a la petición de Annie? … Como reaccionaran?

_Hoola!.. Buenoo este es el tercer cap.. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review y a las que lo leen… me animan._

_En este capitulo ya se habla un poco mas sobre los Cullen y eso..xD y es mas largo que los anteriores._

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de el fic, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros son de mi invencion.! **

**

* * *

**

**HISTORIAS**

Ella rompió el hielo, y me dijo tartamudeando - H-hola, tu eres Renesmee?. Tú me tienes que ayudar.

Eh? Renesmee? Como sabia ella mi nombre?

- Quien eres? - le dije asombrada -¿ Y quién te dijo mi nombre?- quien era ella!!

Me llamo Annie, dime Ann, si eres Renesmee?

- Si!!, Yo soy pero tú.. Quien te dijo mi nombre?- no me entendía?

-Mm.. Pues te ves juvenil, no sé, fue el primer nombre que pensé - ella me tenía miedo.

-Me dejas entrar por favor - no me di cuenta que estaba temblando pero también era de frio.

- Claro.. Entra, me necesitas?

-Sí, te necesito a ti o a tu familia tu me ayudaras si? - rogaba

- en qué? - yo estaba confundida. Una desconocida llegaba a mi casa, sabía mi nombre y me rogaba que le ayudara, esto era más raro que yo misma que soy hibrido.

-Veras te cuento de mí, Mi nombre es Annie, como te dije, Annie Johnson, soy de Italia, un lugar cerca a Volterra.

-Mmm..Y que haces aquí o para que me necesitas? A mi o a mi familia.

- Veras - estaba decidida - Necesito que….

En ese momento llegaron Esme y Rosalie interrumpiendo a Annie.

-Que es este olor? Nessie.. ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto mi tía Rosalie alterada. Mi abuela Esme venía detrás de ella.

Annie temblaba, estaba asustada.

-Yo no lose, llego hace unos cuantos segundos, solo sé que se llama Annie y que nos necesita, pero por favor tía, no le hagas nada malo.

Annie, me miro aterrorizada, y miraba para todos lados, como queriendo huir.

Annie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero mi tia Rosalie la interrumpió.

- Ya nos dirás - le dijo a la chica - Se acercan los demás, parece que se han encontrado en el camino y vienen para acá, tal vez siguieron tu olor- mi tía sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Quienes vendrán?- dijo por fin Annie, me miro con los ojos como platos - tu familia? .

-Sí, pero ellos son buenas personas, no te preocupes.

Todo quedo en silencio, y nosotros esperamos la llegada de mi familia, que se acercaba pronto, ya los olía desde acá.

**BELLA POV**

-Alice, eres una obsesionada por las compras!

-Jajaja, lo se! - me dijo orgullosa - pero, no está genial lo que le compramos a Nessie?, muero por verla en ese vestido rosado, ella siempre tan hermosa.

-Si, la verdad es que esta muy lindo y ella también es cada vez más linda.

-El vestido está perfecto, "lindo" es una ofensa, nada que yo haya elegido es solamente "lindo" al igual que con Nessie, ella está creciendo tan hermosa, se les parece - Alice estaba llena de nostalgia.

-Gracias Alice. Mmm Que huelo? , - agudizamos los sentidos, efectivamente los chicos estaban cerca.

-Esperémoslos, para llegar juntos.- sugirió Alice.

Así que nos paramos y en solo cuestión de segundos estaban acá.

Me llene de emoción al ver a Edward, el siempre tan hermoso, era un sueño, mi sueño hecho realidad. Cada día lo amaba más.

-Hola Amor - le dije cuando llegaron.

Edward me abrazo y me beso en los labios. - Hola mi vida, que hacen por acá y con todas estas pesadas bolsas?.- me pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Alice - dije yo, mientras ella hablaba con Jasper y Emmett - Tienes que ver todo lo que me hizo comprar.

- Si, ya lo estoy viendo en su mente, justo de eso esta contándole a Jasper y a Emmett; tengo que ver ese vestido.

-Ahh, si. Le compramos un vestido rosado a Nessie, esta lindo.

-Mm.. Bueno, también tengo que ver ese, aunque yo me refería a el negro que compraste para tí.- me dirigió una mirada provocativa que me hubiera hecho sonrojar, si pudiera.

-Ah, si, seguramente lo veras.

-Bueno, vamos-dijo Alice- estas bolsas me pesan mucho.

Todos le dirigimos una mirada de desaprobación, ella sonrió, sabíamos perfectamente que una de esas bolsas le pesaría como una pluma.

-Vamos - dijo Jasper.

* * *

Cerca a la casa, sentimos un olor extraño, olía a humano, eso era normal, por todos lados olía a humano, pero.. Cerca de nuestra casa?.

Todos lo detectamos, así que fuimos más rápido para averiguar qué pasaba.

Al poco tiempo llegamos y entramos

**

* * *

**

**ANNIE POV**

-Sí, pero ellos son buenas "personas", no te preocupes.- dijo la adolescente con ánimos de tranquilizarme.

En pocos segundos llegaron. Yo sentí que la tierra se movía bajo mis pie, pero no era nada, era yo la que temblaba.

Eran 6, 4 hombres y 2 mujeres.

De los hombres, uno era grande y musculoso, de contextura fuerte. Cabello negro y churco. El que le seguía era alto, cabello rubio, un poco menos rubio que el de Michael y muy atractivo; después se encontraba uno igual alto, increíblemente hermoso, tenía su cabello despeinado, de una combinación de colores extraños que variaban del amarillo hasta el bronce.

El último era alto, con cabello color miel y musculoso.

De las mujeres, una era baja y menudita, cabello corto y negro intenso, con una gracia encantadora, me miro asombrada como si ya supiera que yo iba a venir. La otra era increíblemente hermosa, casi tanto como la primera chica, la rubia, pero ella era castaña. Me miraba extrañada, como todos.

Todos eran blancos como todos los vampiros, pero había algo extraño en sus ojos, no eran rojos, si no… dorados?.. Ah.. claro, su dieta.

- Hola - dije abiertamente, sin darme cuenta de cómo las palabras salieron de mi boca, mi cerebro debía estar fallando por los nervios.

Todos Abrieron mas los ojos. Y el rubio que debía ser el líder pareció conmovido.

-Hola. Soy Carlisle. Quien eres tú?...

- Necesito su ayuda. Yo los necesito. Mi nombre es annie.

-Annie, mi nombre es Carlisle- dijo el rubio atractivo.- En que te puedo ayudar? Te has perdido?

-Veras, es una larga historia - tartamudee.

-Tenemos tiempo- sonrió aunque los demás estaban tensos.

-Yo, se lo que ustedes son… ustedes s.. son.. - suspire - Vampiros.

Todos pusieron los ojos como platos. Y se tensaron aun más. Entonces me preocupe de que alguno actuara rápidamente contra mí.

-Bueno..- dijo Carlisle cauteloso- y eso a que viene?

-Yo necesito que me conviertan- solté

Todos se miraron entre si, cautelosos.

-Quieres qué? - chillo la rubia con expresión alterada.

-Cálmate Rosalie - le dijo muy tranquilo el de cabello color miel.

-Cuéntanos sobre ti Annie, y porque quieres que hagamos eso, cuéntanos tu historia.- sugirió Carlisle.

Todos se sentaron en la sala. Aunque su postura no era relajada. Estaban rígidos.

-Vale, verán sé que esto va a sonar tonto, y en realidad no me importa pero yo.. yo me enamore.. me enamore de un vampiro - admití y baje la cabeza.

Todos se asombraron aun más y miraron a la castaña. La cual con la misma expresión miro al de cabello de bronce.

-Y? - dijo el musculoso

- Lo amo realmente y el también me ..- me ama? .. ¿ Realmente me ama? ¿ Andrew si me.. amaba? O.. no quería ni pensar en el "o".. Realmente me dolía - me quiere. Pero él se niega a convertirme porque piensa que me dañara. No entiendo porque lo piensa solo que me duele que se niegue a hacerlo.

Estaba siendo muy franca, muy sincera, así que me calle con mi vida personal, y seguí con lo concreto.

- Necesito que me conviertan , una amiga que también es no lo quiere hacer porque de pronto me mata, ah por cierto, en el aquelarre de mi .. Vampiro beben sangre de humanos, entonces ustedes me ayudarían, tengo entendido que beben de animales?

-Entonces se alimentan de humanos y.. eres su novia? - pregunto el de cabello broncíneo.

-Algo así - Me encogí de hombros. Me intimido. Era realmente lindo.

El me miro, como si yo lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Y me sonroje.

-Si Annie? - dijo Carlisle, todos estaban esperando mi respuesta.

-Si. Pero Mi sangre no es tan atractiva según ellos…

-Oh.. Se equivocan en lo de que no es atractiva - dijo el chico de cabello color miel que estaba abrazado con la chica cabello corto y negro- estoy impresionado con el olor.

-Oh no Jasper! - dijo la chica haciendo un mohín.- No otra vez.!!!

Suspire profundamente y me prepare para decir la pregunta concluyente.

- Lo harán? - dije decidida.

- Tendrás que contarnos más de ti.- dijo el musculoso con una sonrisa, "genial le agrado", pensé.

-Bueno.. que mas sobre mi?, soy poco interesante .

-Donde Vives? - dijo la chica de menudita y de cabello negro y corto.

- Bueno, chica, yo vivo en Italia, un lugar cerca a Volterra. Un pequeño pueblo llamado San Gimignano.

-Alice, -dijo con una sonrisa.- soy Alice.

- Soy huérfana, vivo con mi novio - vampiro.. Se llama Andrew.

Y Con otros dos amigos. Que son pareja Amanda, y Michael. Somos un aquelarre pequeño. -concluí.

-Te consideras parte del aquelarre??- pregunto la joven hermosa y castaña parecía muy conmovida, como si mi aparición le hubiera afectado.

-Sí. Es "MI" Aquelarre. - dije solemne.

-Bueno, Ante esto Annie te pediré que vayas y hables mientras con Renesmee, haremos de esto algo justo. Lo someteremos a votación. - hablo Carlisle.

-Está Bien - dije.

-Nessie, - le dijo Carlisle a Renesmee - Te importaría ir con Annie, mientras hablamos? , no es que consideremos que tu opinión no valga, si no que no quiero que la dejes sola.

-Claro abuelo, yo ire con ella. Por cierto, sabes que mi voto es si. - abuelo? … como así? Este apuesto hombre.. Simulaba ser su abuelo.?. Ya podría considerarse su padre, o su hermano mayor.

-Vamos Ann, - me dijo la pequeña Renesmee , que encantadora, cada vez me caía mejor.

Renesmee y yo, nos dirigimos a una linda cabaña, ella me condujo a su habitación, -su grande, brillante y hermosa habitación-.

Renesmee, yo ya te he contado un poco de mi, me cuentas sobre ti?- le dije dulcemente.

- Claro, dime nessie, Bueno yo vivo aquí con mi familia, nos mudamos hace poco, relativamente.

Tengo… - una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro - que edad me pones?.

-Mmm.. - la examine, vi su rostro, sus rasgos, su cuerpo esbelto - yo te pondría unos 16,17.. Me equivoco?

- Ja, ja , ja! - Nessie explotó en risa, sonaba como campanitas.

Yo también me rei, sin saber porque, su risita era encantadora, contagiosa.

- Si!!.. Te equivocas y mucho, tengo en realidad 6 años, ya casi siete.- su semblante era presumido, estaba como orgullosa. Y luego se echo a reír.

- Me estás jugando una broma? , Seis años y medio? - mis facciones eran de confusión

- Si te lo juro. - ella insistía.

-No, no te sigo, me explicas?

- Esta bien, te lo diré todo desde el principio.

» Mi abuelo Carlisle era hijo de un pastor anglicano, que perseguía vampiros, hombres lobos, y brujas. - empezó.

-Yo me encogí de hombros, todo eso existía? ..Yo Solo conocía a los vampiros.

» Mi abuelo Carlisle fue mordido por un vampiro, en una ocasión, entonces como sabía que su padre reaccionaria en su contra, se escondió y cuando se transformo del todo, supo lo que era.

Pero el tenia un respeto tan admirable por la vida, que encontró lo manera de vivir lo que le toco vivir, con compasión, y descubrió una forma de subsistir sin dañar humanos, y de ahí nació la tan conocida "dieta" - hizo comillas con sus manos.- la joven estaba encantada, orgullosa de su abuelo.

Yo no podía creer esto, que "persona" más admirable, en verdad Carlisle me sorprendía.

- Bueno, sigo - dijo la "niña", al ver que me perdí en mi imaginación.

» Carlisle, pensó que quería ayudar a las personas, entonces estudio para ser doctor y se preparo y todo. Incluso vivió con los vulturis - ella cambio su semblante y sus facciones eran de desagrado - tu sabes quiénes son?

-Como no saberlo- hice un mohín - Son detestables.

-Casi me matan - agrego nessie en ademan de reproche - por un malentendido.. pero ahorita lo entenderás.

- Bueno...entonces conoció a Edward, mi padre.. tal vez no entenderás, Edward es mi padre biológico, el me "hizo" - se echo a reír.

- Lo encontró muriendo, así que lo salvo y lo convirtió en su compañero.

-Ya me explicaras lo de tu padre! No entiendo eso..- Le dije confundida.. Nessie era muy amable, si ellos me aceptan, seguro seremos grandes amigas.

-Si, eso va después, mucho después. - Ya conoces a Carlisle, y Edward es el de cabello despeinado y como amarillo con bronce.

» Ellos vivieron como compañeros y Luego, encontraron mi tía Rosalie. Ella no es mi tía biológica. A ella la violaron y la dejaron medio muerta asi que Carlisle la salvo y la unió a su aquelar .. Familia. Rosalie es la hermosa rubia, Imagino que ya notaste su belleza, salta a la vista.

- asentí, la verdad es que era muy hermosa.

- Luego Rosalie, encontró a Emmett, mi tío el musculoso, estaba siendo atacado por un oso y Rosalie lo salvo. Y desde ahí son pareja. Entonces, la familia era de 4.

Por último, se unieron Alice que ya sabes quién es, es súper encantadora, y me compra las mejores cosas a mí.

Y Jasper, es el de cabello color miel, sabias que al igual que los miembros de tu aquelarre, comía sangre humana. Ellos dos son pareja.

- Que Interesante!! - solté - Cuéntame mas - pareciera que me estuviera contando una historia de fantasía.

» La vida de todos era así, pero Edward no tenia pareja, así que cuando se mudaron a Forks, un pueblito de Washington en donde vivían hace unos ocho años y medio. Dos años después de que se mudaran, Edward conoció a Bella, que era humana. Y se enamoraron.

Abrí los ojos como platos,, que?? Mi historia!!??- Me estremecí

Ella me entendería. No era posible que mi caso ya hubiese pasado.

Renesmee pareció no notar mi pequeña escena de felicidad. Siguió contando como si le hubiera pasado a ella y lo recordara con nostalgia.

» La Luego de dos años de novios, se casaron y .. Eh.. este.. - nessie pareció dudar.

-Sigue.. Sigue!! - la anime

-Bueno, pues, Mi padre tenía mucho autocontrol y "durmieron".

Los ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas.

-Como asi "durmieron".. intentas decir que… " se acostaron"???

Ella asintió avergonzada y un pequeño y sutil rubor se extendió por su rostro.

- Enserio?.. Increíble! Esto es increíble.- dije.

-Si que lo es, y de este "amor" nací yo.

Soy un hibrido, medio vampiro - medio humana. Mi mama me concibió y cuando nací, casi mato a la pobre, pero mi padre la convirtió antes de que muriera.

Así estuvo toda nuestra familia, hasta que intervinieron esos tontos de los Vulturis!..- se altero - se entrometen en todo. Se hacen llamar "maestros de la paz" pero son unos hipócritas, buscan guerra. Enserio.

- Que sucedió con ellos?

-Bueno, una vampira me vio y creyó que yo era un niño inmortal. Sabes lo que son?

- Si, se - claro que lo sabía, un miembro del aquelarre de Michael, hace mucho había creado uno, y por esto los habían matado a el y a la pequeña niña frenética por sangre, Michael recordaba esto con dolor. El era muy antiguo, su hermano muerto se llamaba Jeremy,.

- La vampira se lo dijo a los Vulturis y ellos vinieron para Forks, con toda su guardia e incluso sus esposas y casi hay una guerra, pero al final descubrieron que soy un hibrido y que no soy maligna, ni peligrosa. Desde allí, vivimos en paz. Lo ocurrido con los vulturis fue hace 6 años y medio. Mi don es el de mostrar mis pensamientos con solo tocar. Observa.

Puso su manito en mi mejilla, y vinieron imágenes a mi mente, vi entonces a un chico alto y moreno de aspecto dulce, sonreía.

- Es mi novi... "prometido" - dijo la joven un poco avergonzada.

-Wow!- exclame. - eso fue impresionantemente fascinante. Deseo ser convertida ya.

- Si. Apuesto a que tu don es interesante. Tal vez te conviertas en una especie de sapo y destruyas a los vulturis con tus súper poderes.

En ese momento nos echamos a reír y Justo llego Carlisle.

Nosotras nos pusimos serias y le pregunte:

- Y que decidieron? - mi voz sonaba ansiosa

Carlisle esbozo una sonrisa amigable -Si.. Yo Lo Hare -.

Yo me paralicé y no sabía si lo que sentía era miedo o una profunda felicidad. Que tan cerca estaba de demostrarle mi amor a Andrew.

Y muy pronto lo iba a lograr.

_

* * *

_

_Buenoo..! Este fue el tercer cap de mi fic.. espero que si les haya gustadoo!_

_Me gustaria que me dejaras Review.. si.. almenos para saber que si te gusto! :D .. No importa si son criticas, las criticas constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar!_

_Graciias..a tii por leerlo! _

_Bye!.._

_Mariita Cullen Swasea_


	4. LA VOTACION

Summary:

Después de Amanecer. Annie es una joven humana muy decidida que se enamora de un vampiro y desea la inmortalidad, pero Andrew su enamorado, se niega a convertirla por temor a dañar su vida. Por lo tanto decide ir con los cullen con esperanza de que estos la conviertan. Cederán los Cullen a la petición de Annie? … Como reaccionaran?

_Hoola!.. Okey este es el cuarto capitulo.. Disculpen por demorarme tanto! pero es que estuve de viaje y no tuve tiempo antes de irme! _

_En este capitulo es la version Bella del pasado pero obviamente contiene mucho mas.. Ah por cierto hay un pequeño POV Andrew.. al final..!!_

_Un GRACIAS enorme! a Gina ( moon girl) .. Carlisle!! Graciiass!! por todo el apoyoo! por ayudarme siempre en alguna duda y esoo..xD! ^^_

_Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review y a las que lo leen… me animan._

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de el fic, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros son de mi invencion.! **

* * *

**LA VOTACION**

**BELLA POV**

En poco tiempo estuvimos en la casa, y que sorpresa! Había una chica, una chica joven en nuestra casa, estaba sentada al lado de Nessie, era acaso una de sus amigas?. La chica estaba temblorosa, nos miraba como si fuésemos a juzgarla.

Nos examino en silencio a cada uno de los que habíamos llegado en orden de derecha a izquierda , Emmett, Carlisle , Edward.. Umm que mirada la de Edward.. Luego miro a Alice y me miro a mí.

Sus ojos verdes nos recorrieron y pronto se encontraron con los míos, dorados, me miro como si me estuviera admirando.

Luego miro a rápidamente a Jasper y miro hacia al piso aterrorizada.

- Hola - finalmente dijo.

-Hola. Soy Carlisle. Quien eres tú?...- cuestiono Carlisle.

- Necesito su ayuda. Yo los necesito. Mi nombre es Annie.- dijo la chica.

-Annie, mi nombre es Carlisle- hablo con su paciencia natural.- En que te puedo ayudar? Te has perdido?

-Veras, es una larga historia- la chica dudaba.

-Tenemos tiempo- Carlisle sonrió. Que raro, la chica estaba asustada.

-Yo, se lo que ustedes son… ustedes s.. son.. - suspiro - Vampiros.

Ah.. Genial! La chica sabia el secreto. Asi que nada de actuaciones al respecto.

-Bueno..- dijo Carlisle cauteloso- y eso a que viene?

-Yo necesito que me conviertan- dijo rápidamente.

Que?.. la chica quería ser vampiro?

-Quieres qué? - chillo Rosalie.

-Cálmate Rosalie - Jasper uso su don en ella, la interpelada se calmo.

-Cuéntanos sobre ti Annie, y porque quieres que hagamos eso, cuéntanos tu historia.- le señalo Carlisle.

-Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos, esto va a tardar - susurro Jasper tan bajito que no creo que la chica haya oído.

Por lo tanto nos sentamos en la sala, dispuestos a observar este raro asunto.

-Vale, verán sé que esto va a sonar tonto, y en realidad no me importa pero yo.. yo me enamore.. me enamore de un vampiro - parecía avergonzada.

Que?.. como asi? Mierda..! Otra vez la misma historia! Mire a Edward y a el casi se le sale una sonrisa. Si, la misma sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

Quite mi escudo rápidamente, para dejarlo entrar en mi mente y le "dije" -- -"Esto me hace acordar a ti y a mi.. que loca chica .. enamorarse de un vampiro, si que se enloqueció".. El me dedico una sonrisita de suficiencia tan rápida pero tan gratificante.

-Y? - apunto Emmett.

- Lo amo realmente y el también me ..- La chica pareció dudar y sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza como si quisiera sacar un mal pensamiento de la cabeza- me quiere. Pero él se niega a convertirme porque piensa que me dañara. No entiendo porque lo piensa solo que me duele que se niegue a hacerlo.

- Necesito que me conviertan , una amiga que también es vampira, no lo quiere hacer porque de pronto me mata, ah por cierto, en el aquelarre de mi .. Vampiro beben sangre de humanos, entonces ustedes me ayudarían, tengo entendido que beben de animales?

-Entonces se alimentan de humanos y.. eres su novia? - Le pregunto Edward, que parecía interesando en el asunto

-Algo así - Se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo.

Yo mire a Edward con expresión celosa, no em gustaba que se hubiese sonrojado, pero, Vamos, que chica no se sonrojaba con el?.

-Si Annie? - Pregunto Carlisle, la chica permanecía pensativa.

-Si. Pero Mi sangre no es tan atractiva según ellos…

-Oh.. Se equivocan en lo de que no es atractiva - La interrumpió Jasper, que abrazaba a Alice- estoy impresionado con el olor.

-Oh no Jasper! - dijo alice enojada.- No otra vez.!!!

La chica suspiro y antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar señalo:

- Lo harán?.

- Tendrás que contarnos más de ti.- Emmet parecía divertido con la chica, luego nos susurro muy bajito: Pobre muchachita.. quien será? Bella dos? Jaja.

Le solte un gruñido bajito, definitivamente no era la única que pensaba que ella se parecía a lo que una vez yo fui.

-Bueno.. que mas sobre mi?, soy poco interesante .- hasta hablaba como yo. Era mi copia?

-Donde Vives? - cuestiono Alice.

- Bueno, "chica", yo vivo en Italia, un lugar cerca a Volterra. Un pequeño pueblo llamado San Gimignano.

-Alice, -a alice no le gustaba que le dijeran "chica". Pero le sonrió amablemente- soy Alice.

- Soy huérfana, vivo con mi novio - vampiro.. Se llama Andrew. - Novio vampiro? Haha.. que divertido.

Y Con otros dos amigos. Que son pareja Amanda, y Michael. Somos un aquelarre pequeño. -concluyo.

"Somos un aquelarre pequeño".. había dicho, pero no! Ella no era un vampiro, pobre, me puse en su lugar, y si Edward no fuera "vegetariano"? y si hubiera recurrido al clan Denali, por ejemplo, yo me hubiera sentido asi, igual, parte de esta familia. Mi familia.

Era mi momento de hablar.

-Te consideras parte del aquelarre??- Mi voz sonaba triste, dulce, conmovida.

-Sí. Es "MI" Aquelarre. - asintió orgullosa.

-Bueno, Ante esto Annie te pediré que vayas y hables mientras con Renesmee, haremos de esto algo justo. Lo someteremos a votación. - le sugirió Carlisle.

Todos se asombraron.Y Yo sentí una emoción de ___**Déjà vu. **__**Una conversación pasada vino a mi mente:**_

_

* * *

_

—_**¿Decir... sobre... qué? —preguntó Edward.**_

—_**Sobre mi mortalidad. La voy a someter a votación.**_

* * *

-Está Bien - dijo Annie, la cual trajo mis pensamientos devuelta a la realidad.

-Nessie, - le hablo Carlisle a mi hija - Te importaría ir con Annie, mientras hablamos? , no es que consideremos que tu opinión no valga, si no que no quiero que la dejes sola.

-Claro abuelo, yo ire con ella. Por cierto, sabes que mi voto es si. - Al parecer mi hija era una defensora a morir de la nueva llegada.

-Vamos Ann, - le dijo a annie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nessie y Annie se retiraron a mi casa, y nosotros nos sentamos a discutir un asunto importante.

Una votación inesperada.

Carlisle comenzó: - Bueno, ya sabemos algo sobre la chica, pero Edward nos puedes colaborar con lo que sea que hayas sacado de su mente? Te lo agradeceríamos.

- Lo que se de ella es que la conversión es su único deseo en el mundo, quiere convertirse en uno de nosotros, ella verdaderamente ama a su novio, pero no está muy segura si el realmente la ama, esta dudosa, cree que es una estupidez de su parte negarse a convertirla, y sobre hacerla cambiar de opinión, no cederá, ha hecho este viaje con esperanzas de que nosotros la podamos ayudar, pero si esto no sucede, si nos negamos, ella buscara otra forma, incluso piensa recurrir a los Vulturis, si no hay otra opción, y no teme que la maten. Ella desea fervientemente la inmortalidad - Concluyo Edward.

Bueno, eso ya es algo -hablo Carlisle - gracias Edward.

-Empiezo yo - dijo Rosalie casi que interrumpiendo a Carlisle - Mi voto es un rotundo NO. Es solo una desconocida, y además no está ni segura si el vampiro ese la ama, además, como ya lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, - me miro - si hubieran votado por mí, hubiera preferido que alguien hubiese dicho No.

Mi voto es si - todos miramos de donde provenía la voz, - es solo una chica desesperada que busca nuestra ayuda, ya que tenemos la posibilidad, no veo porque no dársela, incluso la pobre ira donde los vulturis, tal vez la maten, no viviría tranquila sabiendo que yo la pude ayudar, por lo tanto mi voto es si - concluyo Esme.

Mi voto es No -Dijo una voz masculina aterciopelada, mire a Edward con los ojos como platos.. ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?.

Edward, que te pasa? - le pregunte.

- Lo siento Bella, pero ponte en mi posición, si tu fueras Annie y yo su novio, no querría eso para ti amor, si él la ama la convertirá, pero no dañare la vida de una persona solo porque me lo solicita. Lo siento pero no puedo.

Mi voto es Si - articule despacio, - esto definitivamente me llego al corazón es como un dejavu para mi, es verme a mí, hace unos cuantos años, me siento en el lugar de ella, y veo en sus ojos que realmente lo ama, como yo te amo a ti - mire a Edward - cuando quería que me convirtieras, ese era mi único anhelo.

Mi voto es si - apunto Emmett al notar mi silencio - ya que hay la posibilidad de hacerlo, no veo problema, así que, porque no?.. Además será una nueva amiga y será muy divertido luchar con ella de Neófita.

Alice rio por lo bajo, Mi voto es si - dijo con su voz de soprano - al igual que Bella, siento lo mismo, nosotros somos su única esperanza, la pobre chica aspira la inmortalidad, nosotros podemos hacerlo, ella nos necesita y será bueno tenerla con nosotros. MI voto es si.- repitió.- Además he visto que insistirá si se le niega , ella recurrirá hasta lo último que pueda hacer.

Definitivamente si - señalo Jasper - Su olor me enferma, es muy atractivo - Alice hizo cara de preocupación -y si es verdad lo que ha visto Alice, no la soportare por mucho rato, así que no veo problema, no quiero volver a ser débil, como lo fui contigo - me miro avergonzado.

Esta en tus manos Carlisle - hablo Rosalie - la mayoría dice que si, pero en realidad todos sabemos que tu eres gran fuente de autoridad, y que nadie te cuestionara, porque si han de convertirla, serás tu.

Son 5 a 2. Pero tu voto vale por cuatro- apunto la rubia.- Además, ya todos votamos.

Si, Rosalie - agregue - pero son 6 a 2, ya que Nessie dio un si.

- Nessie, es solo una pequeña niña - contraatacó.

Yo iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero una voz gutural me interrumpió.

-Nessie, piensa tanto como tú o como yo, y si te digo aun más - anuncio Jacob.

- Tú no te metas Perro! - le grito - además, no es eso lo que quiero decir, conozco a Nessie y no dudo de sus capacidades, pero esto es muy complicado, además es un asunto de "Familia" - Rosalie pronuncio muy despacio la última palabra para enfatizarla.

Jacob, en parte pertenece a esta familia - le corrigió Esme - y como dijo Bella son 6 a dos.

- Correcto - afirmo Carlisle casi interrumpiéndonos con su voz pausada.- en tanto jacob tambien hace parte de la familia entonces debe votar.

- Lo siento Bella - comenzó - Solo he hecho una excepcion en mi vida al tratado, y esa eres tu - Jacob me dedico una sonrisa - por eso, no puedo contribuir a una violacion de este - dijo tristemente.

Como alfa, no actuare en contra, pero no podria dar un si, en algo que se que no está permitido en mi manada.

- Solo asegurense, de que La manada en la Push no lo sepa. - selló.

- 6 a 3 - dijo Rosalie - Que lindo perrito.

Jacob gruño por lo bajo. - No me tientes sanguijuela - le gruño.

-Que miedo - la muchacha le dedico una sonrisa fiera retadora.

- Basta - dijo Carlisle lentamente y suspiro.

-Rosalie en parte tiene razón, no sabemos si verdaderamente la ama ese vampiro pero yo quiero ayudar a Annie, No quisiera que recurra a otros vampiros que la pueden engañar y terminar matándola en su afán de querer ser vampiro.. No quiero que en el futuro me entere de que murió por no haberle ayudado. No lo soportaría.. Aprecio cada ser humano y vampiro existente no viviría feliz así...Además concuerdo con muchos de los argumentos que han dado cada uno de los presentes para justificar sus votos como un si...

Por lo tanto preciso que lo más viable es convertirla y no dejarla a su suerte y que luego recurra incluso a los Vulturis para su transformación...

Yo sonreí y algunos se alegraron. Rosalie puso mala cara.

- Tu siempre eres así Carlisle - apuntó Rosalie - siempre dando caridades a todos.

- Es lo más correcto que podemos hacer por ella, Rosalie - le contraatacó Jasper - y por mí… - puso cara de sufrimiento -.

- Sin embargo habrán unas condiciones - añadió Carlisle - Ella tendrá que vivir con nosotros un tiempo, no podemos convertirla y dejarla libre como una neófita enloquecida, debemos convivir con ella al menos un poco menos de un mes, y le enseñaremos lo básico.

Jasper se sorprendió un poco, pero luego le dijo a Carlisle - Tratare de soportar - y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Haz lo que puedas, tu eres fuerte - Carlisle le infundió ánimos al muchacho - Entonces iré a comunicarle la noticia a la joven.

[….]

**CARLISLE POV:**

- Entonces iré a comunicarle la noticia a la joven.

Todos parecieron asentir y me dirigí hacia la cabaña de Edward, Bella y Renesmee, desde donde oír latir dos corazones, uno más rápido y otro lentamente, normalmente, dulcemente y que pronto dejaría de latir. Gracias a mí.

Su olor provenía del cuarto de Nessie, y charlaban.

- … y destruyas a los vulturis con tus súper poderes.- Dijo Nessie.

Luego se reían mutuamente, parecían las mejores amigas; los tintineos de campanas dulces sonaban al compás de la risa suave de Annie.

Al notar mi presencia, ambas pararon de reírse, y Annie cambio su expresión, puso una cara dura, no mostraba vulnerabilidad, como si estuviera preparada para el rechazo.

- Y que decidieron? - dijo anhelosa.

-Si.. Yo Lo Hare sonreí y ella pareció paralizarse peor luego sonrió y abrazo a Nessie Fuertemente.

-Nessie.. - lloro de emoción - me convertiré. Lo puedes creer?

Nessie mostro una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Gracias!- se arrojo a mis brazos emocionada - muchas Gracias.

- De nada, pero tendrás que cumplir con una condición - ella pareció dudar.

-Hare lo que quiera - dijo solemne.

-Tendrás que convivir con nosotros, un poco menos de un mes, y luego cuando te considere preparada podrás irte.

- Se necesita mucho mas de un mes, para superar la época de neófita.

- Lo sé - y tenía razón, mucha razón - pero hay casos especiales y encontraremos la forma - pensé en el caso de Bella.

Luego fuimos a la sala, en donde agradeció a todos los que estaban, incluso a Rosalie, la cual le respondió: -No hay nada que debas agradecer. A lo que Annie contesto: No importa, serás parte de mi familia. Y la rubia le hizo una cara de desagrado.

Así empezó nuestra estancia con Annie.

* * *

Mientras tanto en San Gimignano.

**ANDREW POV:**

- Ya Basta Amanda dime donde fue! - le grite.

- Que no se Andrew, ya te dije - puso una cara de inocencia, que ni ella misma se la creía.

- Por favor, Amanda no te creo. Sé que lo sabes, ella siempre te cuenta todo y no te pudo ocultar algo como eso – le dije con furia.

- que no lo sé!! – al gritar se rompieron algunos vidrios de la estancia debido a su poco control sobre su habilidad.

Yo respiraba de forma entrecortada debido a la tensión, y le dirigí una mirada consternada y llena de irritación.

- No puedes obligarme a decirte nada, lo siento Andrew, pero aunque lo supiera no podría decirte nada. - dijo ella con voz más calmada.

- La encontrare - solloce - aunque sea lo último que haga - fue lo último que le dije, antes de irme hacia mi habitación.

El dolor me iba consumiendo poco a poco, hacia unos pocos días que se había ido, pero la necesitaba tanto.

Vi mi rostro en el espejo, y note mis ojos rojos.. Recordé el día en que la conocí, como huía de mi sed, tan indefensa, tan débil.

Respire profundo y me lance hacia la ventana, con mi poder especial, a dirigirme a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad, donde encontraría a alguna presa fácil, que calmara mi angustia.

Algún alma solitaria que buscara, su razón de ser, al igual que yo , sin encontrarla.

* * *

_Buenoo..Y Que te parecio?? xD Cualkier cosa ( comentario.. sugerencia.. critica ,etc) me la dices por medio de un review..! Aunque no tengas cuenta en fanfiction , ya actualice para que puedas dejarme unoo!.. No importa si son criticas, las criticas constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar!_

_Graciias..por leerlo! _

_Bye!.._

_Mariita Cullen Swasea_


	5. Nueva Amiga

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros no conocidos obviamente son de mi invención! **

_Hola--Uuf este ya es el quinto cap.-- No lo creoo xD.. Buenoo Graciias a las chicas (o chicos, la verdad hasta ahora no se dé ninguno) que se han animado a leer mi fic..! Muchas Gracias espero sea de su agrado.. :__J__ .._

_ También a las que me han dejado review.. Me Hacen tan Feliz!!!!! =)…_

**ginny3001****… ****.Freack****…. ****Puh Cullen Ross****…. ****Sofy… ****karen-sam****… ****mayra- swansea****… Mafer P…. luli*cullen… **_jeje! Graciiass xD_

_Este cap.. me ha dado serios dolores de cabeza! Pero ya encontré la forma de que todo siga como quiero.. Otra vez y como siempre Gracias especiales a **Gina** (_**ginny3001****) ..**_chiica eres genial!.. y a Mayra* ( **mayra -swansea**)..!! Las adoro…_

_Buenoo.. basta de parloteo y a leer..xD!! --__à_

* * *

**NUEVA AMIGA.**

**ANNIE POV**

Todos me recibieron amablemente y conocí al prometido de Renesmee, era muy fuerte, ella me dijo que su nombre era Jacob y que desde que nació eran el uno para el otro. Lo cual no entendí mucho. Luego seguro me lo explicaría.

Luego me volví y empecé a detallar la sala.

Solo faltaba la última a la cual agradecer, la cual estaba distante de mi, sentada en un rincón mirándome de reojo, Rosalie.

Me acerque llena de valor a ella y le dije un sincero gracias.

- No hay nada que debas agradecer.- contesto cortante.

- No importa, serás parte de mi familia- conteste cohibida con una tímida sonrisa.

Opps .Me miro mal. Me sentí mal.

**CARLISLE POV**

- Bueno y Carlisle, ¿ya me vas a convertir? - pregunto deseosa delante de todos.

- Oh.. Todavía no, annie.- le conteste - . Ten paciencia, primero debo ir de caza, mañana saldré temprano en la mañana.

¿Alguien quiere ir conmigo?

Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward alzaron la mano.

A Rosalie, siempre le gustaba compartir con Bella, Nessie, Esme y .. a veces con Jacob … siempre que salíamos de caza, pero al notar que quedaría en la casa con la nueva "inquilina" tímidamente alzo la mano.

- Este.. yo también voy - anuncio Rosalie.

- Pero amor, ayer fuiste con Bella y llegaste muy satisfecha según me dijiste.- interrumpió Emmett.

-Ss..si, pero tengo sed otra vez. - titubeo.

- Si claro! - rio Emmett - dejémoslo que sea una caza solo para hombres.

Alice enojada le dio un fuerte codazo a Emmett.

- Este cierto, cierto , lo siento Alice, olvide que tu también iras, emm .. Corrijo …una caza de hombres y una duendecilla.

Todos rieron, incluso Annie y Alice le dio un pisotón a Emmet.

- Correcto, saldremos por la mañana. - asintió Carlisle.

-Peroo, pero - hablo La rubia.

- Te quedaras aquí con Bella, Esme y Nessie preciosa - le interrumpió su esposo con una sonrisa - y con Annie.

La interpelada la miro asustada.

La rubia solo hizo mala cara.

- Bueno ya cae la noche - les dije - Annie será mejor que vayas a dormir, imagino que estas muy cansada así que mientras organizamos un cuarto con una cama para ti , ¿te importaría quedarte en una pequeña cama en el cuarto de Renesmee?.

- Dormiré donde usted quiera - dijo casi interrumpiéndome la ansiosa chica. - Ya quiero que llegue mañana.- exclamo dando un salto.

- Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, Ann, yo duermo en el sofá cama, mientras mañana. - dijo Nessie.

- Muchas gracias Nessie, eres muy amable.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Nessie. Y annie con esfuerzo trato de arrastrar una pesada maleta.

- Permíteme te ayudo - sugirió Alice - tomando la maleta sin esfuerzo total.

- Gracias Alice -le sonrió.

Luego se fueron las tres. Dejándonos en la sala a los demás.

Carlisle, la vas a convertir muy pronto - me preguntó Esme por lo bajo

- No mi amor, solo es para que se tranquilice y no se afane. Le quiero dar mas tiempo en su vida humana, apuesto a que lo agradecerá luego - le repliqué.

- Pero no debes tardar mucho tiempo, ella quiere ser uno de nosotros casi que desesperadamente - me comentó Edward.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No esperaré mucho pero hay que hacerla sentir en casa y que se familiaricé con nuestro estilo de vida.

- Esto es una verdadera locura - gruñó Rosalie al salir de la estancia seguida de Emmett.

- A veces es un poco maleducada - dijo Jacob riendo.

- Me gustaria mostrarle los alrededores para hacerla sentir como de la familia, en verdad me agrada demasiado esa chica - murmuró Bella - se parece tanto a mi...

-No te parece? - le pregunto a Edward.

- Tú eres mucho más bonita - le contesto el interpelado y le sonrió, a lo cual se dieron un pequeño beso.

[…]

**ROSALIE POV**

Por la mañana salieron de caza y quedaron Bella Nessie y ya, ya que Jacob salió con Esme a comprar ropa nueva al muchacho, y Nessie y Bella, hacían un pastel de bienvenida para Annie, que dormía. Eran las 8:00 a.m.

- Buenos días - bostezo la humana. Hablando del rey de roma….

- Buenos días! Anne..!- le saludó Nessie con las manos llenas de crema para pastel.

- Hola Nessie, buenos días Bella - me dirigió una mirada tímida - y rosalie.

- Hola - dije.

- Adivina para quien estamos haciendo un pastel! - dijo Ness.

- ¿Para quién? - inquirió medio grogui.

- Para tii! - dijo dando saltitos, costumbre adquirida de Alice.

- Muchas gracias, Nessie! Y bella - le dijo mirándola - no debiste, enserio! - se sonrojo.

- No hay problema, me gusta cocinar, y no quiero perder la práctica. Además quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida a este hogar - y le sonrió dulcemente.

Luego mientras las chicas cocinaban, se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola Rosalie, puedo sentarme a ver la T.V contigo?

- Claro

- Am, y hace cuanto vives aquí?

La mire bien, y de pronto deje de sentir tanta irritación hacia ella.

- Te refieres de hace cuanto llegamos a Anchorage?

- No, me refiero a cuánto tiempo llevas con los Cullen.

- Uff… - dije yo- desde hace mucho, desde 1933. Comparto mi vida con ellos, pero para ese entonces solo habíamos unos 4. Carlisle, Esme, Edward y yo - y le...le sonreí. ¿Le sonreí?

Me devolvió la sonrisa, - eso sí que es bastante tiempo.- admitió.

-Si - convine.

- Oye, y desde cuando conoces a Emmett? - continuo preguntándome.

Le conteste, y seguimos hablando.

Annie empezaba a caerme bien, ella me explico su opinión acerca de la conversión, yo también le explique mi punto de vista y concordamos en que cuando fuera convertida haría algo bueno por mí si adquiriere algún poder. En ese momento deje de sentirle tanto resentimiento.

-¿Entonces duele mucho? - pregunto con un poco de miedo.

- Si, vaya que duele, pero no te quiero asustar, vivirás la conversión por ti misma, y muy pronto - le dije - además Carlisle encontró la forma de que no duela tanto, creo que utiliza morfina. -agregue.

Ella se encogió de hombros con miedo.

- Seré fuerte, debo ser muy fuerte aunque me duela mucho - dijo limpiándose de la boca un poco del "pastel de bienvenida" que Bella le había preparado, que recientemente había sido terminado.

- ¡Claro que lo serás! - le infundí ánimos

- ¡Gracias Bella Y Nessie esto está realmente delicioso! - les dijo a las chicas, cuando termino su pedazo de pastel - y ellas vinieron y se sentaron con nosotras.

- De nada - lo hicimos con mucho cariño. -contesto la joven.

- Oye Nessie, ahora que recuerdo me tienes que explicar algo - le dijo Annie.

- ¿Ah sí? Y de que se trata. - cuestiono Bella

- ¿cómo así que Jacob es tu destino? - dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

Bella hizo un pequeño mohín, pero luego rió ampliamente, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea, pero aun le costaba aceptarlo un poco, mientras que la niña solo sonrió y se sonrojo, bajando la mirada al piso.

- Es que.. es difícil de explicar - contesto la precoz niña.

- Lo entenderé - expresó insistiendo Annie.

- Ok, es por la Imprimación. - dijo Nessie.

Annie simplemente espero atenta.

- La imprimación es cuando un licántropo, un hombre - lobo, encuentra en la pareja perfecta, el amor de su vida, o su alma gemela - la niña hizo una pausa para mirar la cara de su mama y verificar si hacia alguna mueca, pero Bella solo sonreía expectante a la explicación de su hija - con solo verla, entonces existe como una conexión entre el licántropo y el humano y ellos estarán juntos por siempre.

Annie fruncía el seño confundida - y eso.. que tiene que ver contigo.

- Pues, Jacob es un hombre lobo - Annie abrió los ojos como platos pero siguió atenta - y bueno.. el.. se imprimo de mi.- Nessie volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada.

- Wow- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Ahora comprendo - dijo mas para ella misma que para nosotras - con razón un hombre lobo tragón vive con vampiros moralistas, eso sí que es raro. Y frunció el seño de manera graciosa.

Bella, nessie y yo soltamos una carcajada.

Estuvimos hablando por horas, incluso reíamos como amigas. Por las locas ocurrencias que Annie decía. Era una chica con mucha imaginación

- ...Mm son las como las 3 de la tarde ¿cierto?, no tardan en llegar. - dijo la chica de cabello de cobre.

Mire mi reloj de mano, y estaba en lo cierto.

- Si - exclame - ¡Vaya! Acertaste - le dije sorprendida.- Son las 3 :14.

- Si.. lo sé - dijo tímidamente Annie- siempre he sido buena con eso de el tiempo.

[…]

**ALICE POV**

-¡Bueno chicos ya vamos! - dije riéndome.

- Genial, por escucharte me manche la camisa con sangre- le gruño Emmett.

- Ha!, no me eches la culpa, lo que pasa es que aun no sabes cazar bien, aun eres inexperto y con todo este tiempo que llevas de vampiro. Qué vergüenza..! - contraataque divertidamente.

- Emmett me miro maliciosamente y luego me sonrió - corre mientras puedas enana prehistórica- dijo guturalmente.

Me quite mis finos tacones rápidamente y salí disparada a todo dar, con Emmett persiguiéndome.

Corrí sin cansarme, mientras él seguía mi efluvio. Sentí la húmeda tierra bajo mis pies descalzos, mientras mis ojos veían todo el pequeño bosque, y cada zancada era tan grande que avanzaba mucho en una sola; ¡pero Emmett era tan fuerte! Que me alcanzo en unos pocos segundos.

-¡Te atrape duendecilla diabólica! - exclamo triunfante. Y nos fuimos a donde estaban los demás, a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Jasper se encontraba jugando con Edward, y Carlisle estaba esperándonos.

- Jajaja.. Me atrapo Carlisle - le dije.

- Bien hecho, esta muy escurridiza - sonrió el rubio.

- Vámonos -dijo Edward y empezó a correr, nosotros lo imitamos.

[…]

**JASPER POV**

Como siempre, Edward llego de primero y entramos a la casa en donde se encontraban las chicas hablando.

Nessie, comía pastel e intervenía en la conversación hablando con la boca llena, riéndose con las cosas que le decía Annie, Bella y Rosalie también reían.

- ¡Ya llegaste Osito! - soltó Rose. Y le dio un sonoro beso a Emmett.

Carlisle fue el último en entrar, sus emociones eran dudosas, no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Hola Carlisle!- dijeron con emoción Esme y Annie a la vez.

Luego se miraron avergonzadas, Carlisle beso a su esposa - Hola mi amor, como has estado- le pregunto y después dirigió su mirada a Annie - Hola annie, que tal?

- Bien..¿Ya estás listo? - dijo con aire intimidador.

Esme le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su esposo y este le asintió sin que la humana se diera cuenta.

Carlisle hizo cara de impotencia y suspiro pesadamente.

- Me temo que eso no se va a poder Annie.

La interpelada abrió los ojos como platos y con la voz subida una octava chilló - ¡¿Qué?!!

Todos los vampiros nos miramos confundidos mientras ella esperaba expectante y muy alarmada que Carlisle hablara, lo cual no era muy factible porque este se encontraba mirando hacia el piso preocupado.

* * *

_Buenoo y qué opinas??-- Te Gustoo Xd! _

_Cualquier cosa… __cualquier duda…sugerencia…pregunta…opinión…impresión…comentario…critica constructiva..Reclamo..Amenaza de muerte..etc me lo haces saber a través de un __Review.. Ya saben_**… CLICK AL BOTONCITO VERDEE!**_ Jajaj…_

_Bye!.._

_Mariita Cullen Swasea_


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros no conocidos obviamente son de mi invención!

_Hola.. Este es el sexto cap-¡:D .. Ya casi se acaba: S! Esperoo les guste.._

En e_ste cap.. hay dos pequeños Flashbacks! Para las que no lo saben "flash back" significa recuerdo o algo asi..^^ El primero es Spoiler Amanecer.._

_Otra cosa…en mi perfil.. en la parte de abajo esta una pequeña demostración de cómo son los personajes del fic xD!.. Si les interesa saber.. Publique unas pequeñas fotos editadas por mi misma (:( __)._

_Por último gracias a las que leen mis fic! Las adoroo! … Graciias especial a __**giny3001**__..por todo lo que hace por mii.! Y a __**Mayra -swansea **__por las ideas que me da.. las quiero es exceso amigas.(L)_

_Tambien a las nuevas chicas ke lo leen.. Eli.. nadia .. beauxi._

_Buenoo.. -- - -_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6 **

**Edward POV**

Todos en la sala estaban confundidos y en sus mentes revoloteaban mil ideas, se preguntaban entre sí. Annie estaba alarmada, se quedo alerta esperando la contestación de Carlisle, mientras este discutía en su cabeza.

Sopesaba cada una de las opciones; pensaba que entre más pronto la convirtiera, menos tiempo debía esperar ella para reencontrarse con su amado. También estaba preocupado por lo que ella debía sufrir en la transformación, aunque se sintió mucho mejor, ya que sabía que utilizando la morfina no sentiría dolor, tal como paso con Bella. También se sentía culpable, por el corazón que pronto dejaría de latir.

- Annie concédeme un día mas - por fin dijo.

- Esta bien Carlisle, tranquilo, no te preocupes. - dijo Annie, la cual pensó que Carlisle se sentía mal.

- Mientas tanto en lo que queda de hoy, y mañana podrás compartir con todos los miembros de la familia. Ya que pasaras unas pocas semanas con ellos, y te enseñaran, será mucho mejor si se tienen confianza entre sí. - expresó Carlisle.

-Todos asintieron -

[…]

**Bella POV**

-¿Annie, que quieres hacer primero? - le pregunto Alice, emocionada.

- Bueno, quiero…

- ¡Genial! - exclamo Alice sin ni siquiera dejarla terminar. - he visto… ¿vamos de compras? - le pregunto inquieta la vampira.

- Bueno, me encanta ir de compras,¿ puede venir Nessie? - dijo animada.

- Claro, ¡puede venir todo el que quiera! - dijo Alice mirando a todos los presentes.

Todos, miraron para abajo haciéndose los desentendidos, y Emmett tosió.

- ¡Bueno! Ustedes se lo pierden, vamos a él Valley River Shopping Center, o mejor ¡al Northway Mall!.. No hay tiempo que perder - tomó a la pobre humana y se la llevo corriendo. Nessie las siguió.

Jasper suspiro y Emmett alzo una ceja divertido

Yo sabía que había algo que no podía olvidar, resonaba en mi cabeza con una oleada de preocupación, pero no lograba concentrarme lo suficiente.

- Amor, voy a salir, ¿iras conmigo?- me interrumpió la aterciopelada voz de mi esposo, la cual me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Am, Claro ¿a dónde? - averigüé.

- Bueno, sabes que Carlisle convertirá a Annie pasado mañana, necesitamos la morfina y Carlisle me pidió el favor de conseguirla - me dijo con una sonrisa.

La MORFINA! LA MORFINA!

¡Era eso! Lo que me decía mi cabeza, debía comunicarle a Carlisle que la morfina no funcionaba, pero .. Edward… Edward no podía saber.

- ¿Bella? -Edward me examino la expresión - ¿Qué te pasa?.

- Ah, nada, nada amor - sonreí. - No, estaba pensando y no sé si quiera ir. ¿Porque no le dices a Jazz o a Emmett que te acompañen? - le sugerí con sutileza.

- Bueno - me dio un pequeño beso, de esos que saben a gloria - ¿quieren ir? - dijo mirando a Emmett y a Jasper. Yo rogué en mi mente que accedieran, pero solo Jasper aceptó.

- Mm. Está bien, ya que Alice se fue - concluyo el vampiro con cabello de miel.

Los dos vampiros salieron, no sin antes que yo tomara la cara de Edward entre mis manos, y le diera otro beso, no entendía la forma en que me miraba, si era yo la que se había quedado con el premio.

- Te amo - susurró con aquella dulce mirada suya

- Como yo a ti - sonreí suavemente.

[…]

Carlisle - musite al entrar en su habitación.

-Pasa Bella - dijo Carlisle amablemente mientras ponía la revista que estaba leyendo, encima de la cama. - Dime, ¿que necesitas?.

Cerré la puerta de su habitación y suspire pesadamente.

Carlisle - mascullé - necesito que hablemos.

- Por supuesto Bella, pero ¿Por qué hablamos tan bajo? - murmuro.

Me reí por lo bajo - Creo que sería más adecuado si habláramos en un lugar más alejado.

Frunció el seño confundido. -Bella ¿estás bien?, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto preocupado.

-No -dije del tono más casual posible, aunque todavía susurraba - necesito hablarte, solo eso.

-Okey, vamos -concluyo.

Nos íbamos alejando metros y mi mente vagaba por viejos pensamientos:

**FLASH BACK **

Quemándome, ardiendo en el veneno, paralizada, sin gritar.

La morfina.

Parecía que había pasado un millón de muertes desde que discutimos eso Edward, Carlisle y yo. Ellos tenían la esperanza que suficientes analgésicos me ayudarían a combatir el dolor del veneno. Carlisle lo había intentado con Emmett, pero el veneno había quemado, más allá de la medicina, sellando sus venas. No hubo tiempo para extenderlo.

Yo había mantenido un rostro tranquilo mientras la transformación y agradecí mis raras estrellas que Edward no pudiese leer mi mente.

Ya que yo tenía morfina y veneno juntos en mi sistema antes, sabía la verdad. Sabía que la anestesia de la medicina era irrelevante mientras el veneno se esparcía por mis venas. Pero no había manera de que yo les confesara ese hecho.

……

- "¿Qué recuerdas después de eso? - pregunto Carlisle.  
Me concentré en mi cara de póquer. Yo nunca había sido una buena mentirosa.

-Es difícil de recordar. Estaba todo tan oscuro. Y entonces… Abrí mis ojos y pude verlo todo.

- Increíble -, Carlisle respiró y bajó los ojos.  
Quizás protegería a Edward de la verdad .Tendría que encontrar una forma de decirle la verdad a Carlisle. Algún día. Por si el necesitara crear otro vampiro. Esta posibilidad me pareció muy improbable y me hizo sentirme mejor, mintiendo.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Ahora no me parecía tan improbable, debía contarle a Carlisle, pero ¿cómo decirle sin herir sus sentimientos?, o ¿peor aún los de Edward?...

- Bella, para ya de caminar, acá no nos escuchan... ¿o piensas llegar hasta Denali? -dijo con una sonrisa transparentándose en su voz.

- No, acá está bien - dije un tanto avergonzada, me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos, otra vez.

Bueno - empezó Carlisle expectante.

Suspire otra vez - Carlisle es sobre la morfina -dije finalmente.

Entrecerró los ojos y esperó atento. - Aja. - habló.

- Según tengo entendido, vas a convertir a Annie muy pronto, yo solo te quería confesar la verdad de mi trasformación - abrió su boca para intervenir, pero continúe con mi monólogo - la verdad es que, la morfina no funciono - concluí tristemente, y el se sorprendió y luego su mirada fue triste, sin esperanza.

- Lo lamento Bella - dijo melancólico - se hizo todo lo posible.

Upps.

- No, no Carlisle, no te eches la culpa, no quiero que te pongas mal - le dije - además fue hace mucho.

Sonrió - no te preocupes Bella - estoy un poco preocupado por Annie.

Hice cara de melancolía- bueno - dije optimista - a todos los vampiros nos toca.

Asintió pensativo.

-Pero.. - abrió los ojos de sopetón- ¿Cómo hiciste… no comprendo?, me refiero ¿Cómo no gritaste, ni te quejaste?.

- Mmm.., veras, la morfina no sirve para amortiguar el veneno, pero si sirve para inmovilizar, paralizar, cosa que sucedió conmigo. Me suspendió completamente y luego pude recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, pero si dolió mucho. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no vi la ocasión - sellé.

- Tranquila Bella, no estoy mal.

- Bien, solo por favor procura no pensar en esto cuando Edward llegue, yo se lo diré.

- De acuerdo.

Luego fuimos a la casa, donde todo pareció normalizarse, y mi conciencia descansó un poco.

[…]

**ANNIE POV**

- Alice esta blusa está preciosa, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

Alice soltó una risotada - no seas tontica, yo pagaré todo.

Nessie asintió.

- No, Alice me da mucha vergüenza contigo, has pagado casi todo lo que he llevado, no quiero dejarte pobre. - le expliqué.

Me guiñó el ojo - por eso no te preocupes - añadió.

- Entonces, muchas gracias, eres la mejor compradora del mundo.

Sonrió orgullosamente - lo sé - y caminó con gracia perenne hacia la caja registradora.

- Y un poco obsesionada..-agrego Nessie, yo reí.

Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando vi la cantidad de dinero que la chica cajera indicaba. Alice solo le pasó su tarjeta de crédito, sin decirnos nada.

Luego partimos para la casa y llegamos muy pronto, se encontraba Bella mirando la televisión, Carlisle ojeando una revista, me miro un poco preocupado pero después me sonrió, Rosalie con Emmett jugando dominó.

- Hola familia - saludo Alice.

Todos contestaron, algunos con un mugido monosílabo y otros con un simple: Hola.

Me senté al lado de Bella y Nessie hizo lo mismo. Pero olisqueó y fue directo a donde se encontraba Jacob, su prometido.

-¿Qué tal, Bella? - agregue con confianza.

- Muy bien, ¿cómo estuvo Alice? - pregunto concienzuda.

- Pues..Fue genial, me compro muchas cosas y es muy caritativa - sonreí.

Bella me miro extrañada y después se rio a carcajadas - se nota que te gusta comprar.

Me encogí de hombros riendo.

Fui hacia el cuarto de Nessie, pero su voz juvenil me detuvo:

- Ay mi Jacob, eso esta genial! - exclamo con alegría - ¿podemos invitar a Annie?.

- Por supuesto - dijo el muchacho - será genial, ¿pero eso no retrasará su conversión?

- Si, pero yo la convenceré además…

- Nessie..y Jacob, disculpen que interrumpa yo iba pasando…

- Annie, ¿te apetece ir a comer pizza?.- me pregunto Jacob, su mirada brillaba.

- Claro, seria genial. - dije sinceramente.

- Mamá vamos a salir, Annie va con nosotros - le anunció a Bella.

Bella alzo una ceja divertida. Y se aclaro la garganta -¿ no se te olvida algo?.

Renesmee hizo mala cara.. suspiro y se rindió - ¿Me das permiso?.

Bella rio y accedió.

Fuimos a un lugar llamado Moose's Tooth Pub and Pizzeria, el cual tenía una atmosfera agradable, ordenamos pizza de pollo con champiñones y gaseosas.

- ¿Y qué te parece Anchorage? - inquirió Jacob.

- Además de frio, está bien - respondí.

Jacob alzo una ceja - yo te puedo dar calor.

Renesmee puso los ojos como platos, se atraganto con el pedazo de pizza que estaba comiendo y le dio un codazo.

Jacob soltó una carcajada -solo bromeaba princesa, ya sabes que mi corazón te pertenece a ti.

Nessie se puso roja como un tomate. Y se besaron.

Yo observaba, me sentí grosera así que voltee la mirada, y pensé en que de esa misma forma se veían Amanda y Michael, tan enamorados.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿Andrew me veía así a mi?.. Lo dudaba. Maldita inseguridad.

La pizza estaba deliciosa, Jacob comía rápidamente y en cantidad, yo también tenía mucha hambre.

- Annie - comenzó nessie - ¿te gustaría ir a pasear con nosotros por unos pocos días?

- ¿Cómo? -. Seguro era esto de lo que estaban hablando.

Jacob sonrió, - Nessie yo le explico - me miro a mi - como sabes soy un metamorfo, o hombre lobo como prefieras; mi manada vive cerca de forks, que es el pueblo natal de Bella. Y mi hermana Rachel, cumplirá años mañana. Paul, su imprimación - se detuvo y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿sabes que es la imprimación? - me cuestionó.

- De hecho, Renesmee me lo explico.

-Ok, sigo; te iba diciendo, Paul le quiere hacer una reunión, será algo muy sencillo. Hace rato no los veo y, es mi hermana; así que Nessie me acompañara .. ¿Quieres venir? - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La conversión vendría pronto y por ningún motivo iba a dejarla atrás, tanto había esperado por esto, y finalmente pasado mañana la tendría y la sentiría en mí. Así que estaba decidido no retrasaría mi conversión…....pero había algo que me llamaba, que me atraía. La idea era buena, además tenía curiosidad por conocer a los lobos, seria genial. _No. no. no._ ….discutía mi mente. _Que pérdida de tiempo…_

_Oh. Vamos después de todo, no podré salir durante mucho tiempo cuando sea neófita…_

Solo habían pasado dos segundos desde su pregunta.

- Claro que si.¿ Pero nos quedaremos mucho tiempo allá?.

- No lo creo- contesto Jacob - A Edward no le gusta alejarse mucho tiempo de Nessie - ella se encogió de hombros avergonzada y él se rio- nos regresaremos el día siguiente.

Regresamos a la casa después de comer. La familia Cullen me había dejado una cama, cerca de la de Nessie. Así que apenas Me rendí en el sueño, estaba muy cansada y además….mañana viajaría.

[….]

**Andrew POV**

**FLASH BACK**

- Michael voy viajar a Alaska - le comenté.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal, - ¿Tan lejos? - suspiró -Andrew,¿ qué voy a hacer contigo?

Ignoré su comentario - Amanda es muy testaruda,- entrecerró los ojos - pero pude persuadirla y logre que me dijera donde se encuentra Annie, necesito tu ayuda, tú que sabes tanto de vampiros.

Frunció los labios- ¿Que quieres?.

-Ella menciono que se encontraba en Alaska, con unos vampiros "vegetarianos" que iban a convertirla - cerré los ojos, y me tranquilice después de que noté como mi respiración se dificultaba por la furia -no lo puedo permitir. -¿Quiénes son ellos y en que parte de Alaska están? -dije con más calma.

Michael entrecerró los ojos, pensativo y luego me dijo lentamente - bueno, creo que hay dos, no estoy muy seguro… Mmm.. Está en clan denali y está el….

- ¡Denali!, perfecto, así que es hasta allá donde debo ir. - dije interrumpiéndolo sin poner atención a lo demás.

Estreché sus manos,- Gracias Michael, me has sido de gran ayuda.

El me miro confundido - espera, aun no he terminado de decirte.

- Lo siento, Michael no tengo tiempo para eso. Debo tomar un avión hacia Anchorage y luego llegar a Denali,- ya que en este lugar no había aeropuertos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Era de noche. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquella conversación, después de todo un viaje de Italia hasta Alaska no era tan corto. Justo el avión acababa de llegar a la fría ciudad de Anchorage.

Tome rápidamente el transporte adecuado, y llegue hacia un camino, en el cual había un letrero que indicaba mostrando "RESERVA DENALI".

Este era el momento en que mis sentidos de rastreador deberían enfatizarse aun más.

Agudicé el olfato y descubrí en el aire, un sutil olor a vampiro. Estaban cerca, pero había algo raro, el olor de mi Annie no estaba entre esos.

¡No!.. Ella no podía haberse convertido ya. ¡No!

¡Malditos!

Corrí a la máxima velocidad que mi cuerpo pudo aguantar y al final del camino divise un bosquecito. Lo atravesé con más velocidad aún y cada vez era más fuerte. Sentía como los animales que en este bosque habitaban, temblaban de miedo sintiendo mi presencia.

Encontré una casa vieja y grade, era de madera. Daba el aspecto de ser grande y espaciosa.

_Toc Toc… _Toqué la puerta rápidamente, haciendo mucho ruido.

- Buenas noches - exclamo la grácil voz de una vampira rubia.

- ¡Devuélvanme a Annie! - grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella solo retrocedió unos pasos abrió los ojos como platos, como si no entendiera que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Hoolis!

_:D.. que tal? xD ¿que opinan?_

_Gracias Gracias Graciias X Leerrloo.. Un Beso enorme..sorry por el retrasoo pero es ke no me llegaba la inspiración xD_

_Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra y quieras hacérmela saber.. porfa no lo olvides dejarme review..!_

_Bye!.._

_Mariita Cullen Swasea_


	7. INESPERADO!

_Hoola!_

_Bueno.. Pido disculpas por haberme demoradoo Taaaanto en subir este capitulo pero es que ¡mi internet no funciona!_

_Es horrible! pero lo importante es que ya subo el cap 7.. esperoo disfruten_

_Agradecimientos especiales a todass... gina.. mayra! todass Y sobre todoo MILEEE!!!_

_Norma.. amiiga nueva :) gusto en conocertee jaja._

_Este cap es solo POV ANNIE!! ok??_

_Buenoo.. --_

* * *

**ANNIE POV**

- Andrew - susurré entre sueños.

Una leve luz que se filtro por la ventana me hizo despertar, me golpeaba de frente en la cara, así que con estupor me dispuse a abrir los ojos.

Era otro « lindo» día, así que estiré mi cuerpo mientras bostezaba, desperezándome y mi mente dejaba el letargo y se iba poniendo más racional.

- ¡Oh!- me inquieté al recordar el gran viaje que hoy tendríamos que efectuar hacia Washington y rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Renesmee que dormía plácidamente, aovillada en un rinconcito de su cama rosada.

Lentamente me bajé de la « mía» y me dirigí a despertarla.

- Nessie. Nessieeee… - canturreé frotando su brazo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de costado.

- Renesmee.. Despierta - susurre subiendo un poquito el volumen de mi voz, y dándole otro empujoncito.

Ella suspiro profundamente - Jake - se limitó a decir.

¡Va!.. ¡Ya está bueno! - ¡Nessie, Levántate ya! - emití exasperada mientras mi mano daba una palmadita a la cama blandita.

Ella se revolvió y abrió sus ojos, confusa. - ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió bostezando.

- Pues... ¿Hoy no íbamos a viajar?

Sus ojos se alarmaron y se sentó bruscamente en la cama - ¡Cielos!.. Ay No. ¡Lo olvide!.. - señalo con indignación.

-¿Qué hora es? - escudriñó, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el pequeño relojito, colgado en un rincón de la pared. Yo no me moleste en hacerlo.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Son las 5 :26? Estaba segura de que era mucho más tarde.

- De hecho lo suponía. - musité.- Por la altura del sol y la temperatura, ya sabes. Pero creí que íbamos a viajar temprano.

Ella me miró con ojos entrecerrados, cautelosamente - no, no sabía señorita meteoróloga.

Me encogí de hombros, de forma displicente.

- Bueno - bostecé - así que mejor, me echo otro sueñito.

- No señorita - rezongó - aun esta temprano, pero como sugeriste, mientas más temprano salgamos, mas pronto llegaremos.

Una de las comisuras de mis labios se elevó haciendo una mueca de inconformidad - como quieras -comenté mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

Nessie rodo los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, intentó jalarme pero desistí; sin embargo pudo ponerme en pie, y me puso en movimiento, prácticamente arrastrándome.

Me llevó hacia la habitación de Jacob, la cual era pequeña, acogedora, por así decirlo, y calurosa.

Supuse que ese calentura, venia de él, que él la irradiaba.

Su cama era amplia y blanca. Sin embargo, no dormía envuelto en mantas; al contrario, tumbado, extendido, abierto sobre la cama. Roncaba muy fuerte, con respiraciones acompasadas.

- ¡Huy! Parece un tractor - mascullé - ¿estás segura que no tiene nada atorado en la garganta?

Nessie soltó una risita - así es mi Jacob.

- ¿Jacob? - solicitó Ness, empujándolo un poco.

El se despertó de inmediato y apuntó con voz desinflada - lo siento, se me olvido poner la alarma -se disculpo - o avisar a algún vampirito que me despertara - añadió con burla.

- No Jake, aún es temprano, bueno, no tan tarde. Si salimos rápido seguro que llegamos a tiempo - indicó optimista mi compañera de habitación.

- Aja - contestó adormilado.

- Bueno, ¡a ducharnos! - siguió ella.

Sopesé la posibilidad de imitarlos, pero me sentía muy hambrienta y después de todo había 5 baños en la casa, uno para cada pareja, por decirlo así. Obviamente los únicos que necesitaban usarlos eran Nessie y Jacob, y bueno, ahora yo también.

Pero la única razón de la cantidad de baños, es que los vampiros no necesitaban bañarse, solo era por "apariencia", había aprendido esto de mi estadía con mi anterior aquelarre…. Ahora que lo pensaba, me ponía triste pensar en ellos y silencie abruptamente mis pensamientos.

- Yo primero comeré algo.- señalé.

- Jake se bañará en mi baño, yo en el de mis papas y supongo que mi tía Alice no se molestará en prestarte el suyo Annie -me indicó, y luego salió tomando a Jacob de la mano.

* * * * *

En la cocina se oía un gorgoteo, me dirigí hacia el pasillo y encontré a Alice dándome la espalda profiriendo ávidos sorbitos.

-Hola Alice - me limité a decir.

La interpelada se volteo sorprendida - ¡Vaya, te has despertado temprano! - me dedicó una sonrisita de aprobación.

- Si, el sol me despertó, debería estar bañándome pero estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Qué es ese sonido? - cambie el tema con curiosidad.

Alice descompuso el rostro con inquietud - en sangre - admitió y me miro cautamente con ojos entrecerrados esperando mi reacción. - ¿te molesta?

Decidí no darle vueltas al asunto - No me molesta para nada-.

Esbozó una sonrisita - ah ya, entonces está bien. Es que yo también amanecí "hambrienta" - me explicó - y había un poquito en el refri, espero que Nessie no se molesté, de todas formas ya he terminado.

Por cierto - siguió - creo que hay para hacer sándwiches, y según recuerdo compramos jugo de naranja hace poco, bueno, si Jacob no se lo ha zampado ya todo - añadió con burla.

Me reí - Gracias Alice, entonces comeré eso.

- Aja.

- Por cierto,¿ me prestas tu baño? - titubeé con un poco de timidez.

- Ah, por supuesto Annie. - y se alejo con un trote grácil.

Después de comer, me bañé en el "florido" baño de Alice, estaba adornado bellamente, propio de un diseñador famoso, y con mil cremas y jabones de bello olor.

Al bajar, ya arreglada me encontré con Jacob y Nessie ya listos y con el equipaje.

- Olvidé hacer el equipaje - recordé clavando la mirada a sus maletas.

- De hecho yo lo hice - confesé bajando la mirada - lo siento, pero llevábamos prisa, ¿no te importa verdad?

- No, muchas gracias. Así que estamos listos entonces.

Jacob asintió radiante.

El aeropuerto era pequeño, comparado con el de Italia, pero muy cómodo. En cuestión de poco tiempo estuvimos volando, el viaje era de unas 6 horas, porque alrededor del medio día, estuvimos llegando a Forks, Washington.

Era un pueblecito pequeño y de cielo borrascoso, y claro, también hacia mucho frio; al cual estaba más que acostumbrada.

- ¡Vaya!, hoy no está lloviendo - comentó Jacob asombrado.

- ¿Es que acaso llueve mucho?- pregunté.

- ¡Si, casi todos los días! - Jacob no salía del asombro, y suspiró con añoranza.

- Bueno, debemos ir a la Push, solo Paul sabe que voy a ir, los demás no lo saben, es una sorpresa.

- Jacob, sabes extraño al abuelito, quisiera visitarle - pidió Ness con nostalgia.

- No creo que eso sea posible Nessie - comentó el interpelado acariciándole una mejilla con su mano derecha - no aparentas 8 años - sonrió ampliamente.

Ella suspiró - ya lo sé, pero es que todavía lo recuerdo - frunció los labios - vale, tocará volver dentro de unos 10 años. ¿Ya paré de crecer, verdad?

Jacob asintió y se rió al ver mi expresión confundida.

- "El abuelito" es Charlie su abuelo, el padre biológico de Bella - me explicó al ver que no entendía nada de lo que decían - el conocía a Nessie antes de que se fueran para New Hampshire y luego se instalaran en Anchorage. Nessie debería aparentar unos 8 o 7 años, pero como ves no los simula - dijo recorriendo con la mirada el esbelto y casi adulto cuerpo de la jovencita, la cual esbozo una sonrisita.

- Ah. ¿Y a ti te conoce? - le curioseé a Jacob.

- ¡Claro!, supongo que puede si puede verme, el ya sabe lo que soy.

- ¿Enserio? - estaba atónita.

-Sí - soltó una carcajada - aún recuerdo la expresión de su rostro cuando me transformé- siguió riéndose. - pero creo que es más prudente que sólo los de la tribu vean a Nessie; Charlie no está muy seguro de su verdadera naturaleza, prefirió no saberlo.

- ¿Qué hora es? - inquirió Ness.

- Son como las 12:00 p.m - contesté automáticamente.

Jacob enarcó una ceja.

- Créele - dijo Nessie - ella sabe de eso.

- No, solo lo supuse - dije con inocencia.

- En ese caso, vamos a la Push.

Nosotras asentimos.

* * * * *

La "Push" estaba cerca de Forks, a unos 24 kilómetros; tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia allá, Jacob iba adelante mientras Nessie miraba por la ventana.

Yo recosté la cabeza en el asiento, cansada por el viaje, me puse a dormitar.

La reserva, estaba rodeada de playas de aspecto apacible, Jacob dio las direcciones al conductor y nos encaminamos a la casa de Emily.

Emily, era la imprimación de Sam, el jefe antiguo de la manada, según me había explicado; hace poco Sam había dejado de convertirse en lobo, porque había aprendido a dejarlo y así encajar con Emily y envejecer.

- Ahora debería ser yo el jefe de la manada, pero no puedo guiarlos viviendo en Forks - me había dicho Jacob. - pero yo estoy en Anchorage con Nessie, el jefe puede ser Embry o Quil.

Jacob me estuvo explicando ese lío de las imprimaciones, Emily con Sam - Quil con Claire - Rachel (la que estaba cumpliendo años) con Paul - y Jared con Kim. Los demás no tenían imprimación.

Al bajar del taxi, Nessie se emocionó por volver a ver a la mandada y Jacob aún más. Yo, sin embargo me sentía tímida, no conocía a nadie. Estaba allí de colada, pero sin saber por qué me apetecía estar allí. Esperaba que a nadie le molestara mi presciencia.

- Ah y ten presente - me recordó Jacob - ni se te ocurra decirles que te vas a convertir en un vampiro pronto - era una indicación, pero sonó más como una advertencia - si supieran que el tratado se va a romper se formaría una guerra o algo por el estilo.

Asentí solemne y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La casa de Emily, era en si pequeña, desde el sendero por el que caminamos se veía minúscula; era de un color verde brillante. Había una ventanita cerca a la puerta de color azul. Tenía un jardincito con flores de aspecto encantador.

- ¡Qué bien, Sam la ha pintado¡ - exclamó Jacob - es que hace tiempos era de un color grisáceo acabado y no tenía muy buena pinta - me explicó.

Al final, llegamos y Jacob entró sin llamar la puerta, y Nessie y yo nos miramos cohibidas, al final lo imitamos.

La estancia era igualmente pequeña. A la entrada de la casa estaba la cocina y en una mesita de madera estaban reunidos en una mesita de madera 7 personas; una mujer lozana y adulta, de piel bronceada y cabello negro, era hermosa pero estaba lastimada, tenía cicatrices en la mitad de la cara volteé rápido la mirada para no ser grosera; una joven menos adulta que la anterior con cara grande, ojos pequeños y nariz y boca muy grandes, pero aún así muy bella; tres muchachos ambos de cabello corto y piel morena, después de ellos divise a una mujer de cabello castaño y piel cobriza y sostenía la mano de uno de los muchachos que la miraba fijamente y le susurraba cosas, al final estaba una pequeña niña de unos diez años, sentada moviendo las piernitas y golpeando la mesa con dos dedos produciendo un débil sonido, todos reían estrepitosamente; procure verlos a todos rápidamente sin fijarme mucho en los detalles. No nos oyeron entrar.

- ¿Quién me cuenta el chiste? - preguntó Jacob con gracia.

- ¡¡Jacob!! - exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Hola, tiempos sin vernos! - saludó y se dirigió a abrazar a la chica de cabello castaño canturreando- ¡Rachel! Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita.

Ella soltó al muchacho que le sostenía las manos y corrió a abrazar a su hermano - ¡Has venido! - vociferó emocionada.

- Pues claro - contestó Jacob mientras la aferraba - ¿acaso crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de la sabelotodo de mi hermana?

Todos rieron, había un buen ambiente, Jacob saludó a todos con gracia, todos se sorprendieron aún más al ver a Nessie.

- ¡Cómo has crecido! - casi todos coincidieron.

Ella sólo sonrió y se integró al igual que Jacob. Yo no sabía qué hacer, solo me limité a observarlos.

-¿Y quién es esta linda muchacha? - preguntó la mujer de la cara lesionada.

Yo me ruboricé, y me encogí de hombros.

Esta es Annie, una amiga de Nessie.

- Mucho gusto - fue lo que se me ocurrió decirles.

- Hola querida, mi nombre es Emily- me contestó la mujer.

- Annie, esta es Rachel mi hermana - me indicó Jacob presentándomela.

- Hola, Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa amplia.

Jacob me estuvo presentando a todos hasta que casi pude memorizar sus nombres.

Los tres muchachos se llamaban Jared, Embry y Paul, el último era el que sostenía la mano de Rachel a nuestra llegada, la otra muchacha la de facciones poco convencionales respondía al nombre de Kim.

Y la pequeña niña se llamaba Claire.

-¡Estas enorme! - había dicho Jacob al reconocerla, esta sonrío y exclamo ¡Tío Jake!.

Nessie se puso a hablar con Claire y Emily, mientras Jacob parloteaba entre risas con Jared, Embry y Paul. Rachel se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó de dónde venía y cosas así; todos estuvieron atentos a nuestra conversación.

-¿Y dónde está el anciano de Sam? - se burló Jacob y Emily le dio un manotazo - tengo entendido que ya abandonó su forma de lobo.

- Así es - contestó Emily orgullosa - anda afuera con Seth, Quil y Leah… _comprando el pastel de cumpleaños de Rachel - _susurró bajito para que Rachel no oyera.

Así seguimos hablando y yo me integré fácil a la conversación, se me daba sencillo sintonizar bien con la gente nueva, así que esperamos que llegaran los ausentes entre risas y parloteos.

* * * * *

A Jacob le dio impaciencia y salimos los tres -Nessie, El y yo- al jardincito, cuando vimos acercarse a dos hombres, uno más joven que el otro.

- ¡Hola Quil! - casi gritó Jacob sin esperar a que Quil estuviese lo bastante cerca para escucharlo. Quil era más bajito y más musculoso que los otros jóvenes.

- ¡Jake Amigo! - vociferó el interpelado al reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y Jacob saludó a los que venían con él, un hombre un poco mayor, de aspecto maduro y sereno, supuse que debía ser Sam por la connotación de "anciano" que había dicho Jacob.

De nuevo Jacob me presentó y yo los saludé amablemente.

-¿Leah y Seth? - cuestionó Jacob.

- Ahí vienen - explicó Sam.- mientras miraba hacia atrás y yo divisé la forma de dos personas que se acercaban, una con una caja en las manos, el pastel.

-Hola Leah, Seth - mascullo Jacob.

La chica llegó más rápido, y enarcó una ceja al reconocer a Jacob.

-¿Jacob?, ¿Qué haces por aquí? - dijo sorprendida.

- El mismo, y ¿Qué crees? Vine al cumpleaños 27 de mi hermana.

Ella, dio una palmadita amistosa en su brazo mientras sonreía y nos saludó a Nessie y a mí.

- Veo que ya no eres tan vil - comentó Jake con un poco de desdén.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero después sonrió - no, ya lo he superado. - farfulló.

- En ese caso hola de nuevo - dijo y la abrazo.

Seth, el faltante se precipitó al ver a Jacob, aunque con cuidado porque llevaba un gran pastel en sus manos.

- ¡Jake! - dijo.

- Seth - saludó el interpelado mientras lo estrecho en un abrazo amistoso.

- Hola Nessie - saludó - ¡estas grande!

- Hola - correspondió ella. - Que bueno verte.

Yo mantenía mi mirada fija en la caja que llevaba el pastel.

- ¿Y quién es ella? - le oí decir al muchacho.

- Es Annie - contestó Jacob - una amiga de Nessie.

Levanté la mirada murmurando _"mucho gusto" _y luego clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

No puedo describir con exactitud lo que sucedió en ese momento, lo único que puedo decir es que al sentir sus ojos en mi, experimenté una inmensa atracción hacia él, que me llamaba, que me embelesaba.

Sentí como mis sentimientos pasados de amor, no importaban mucho, ¡no importaban tanto como lo que sentía ahora! ¿Acaso eso era posible? Al parecer sí.

El muchacho continuó mirándome de una manera más intensa, mientras mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil, presa por la emoción.

* * *

_¿Impacto? O ¿No? xD ¬¬_

_Buenoo.. esperoo les haya gustadoo!_

_Otra vezz perdonn por no haber subido..! :(_

_Los kieroo byee! leeann y dejen review :P_

_Porfiisss_

_Muaaa _

_Mariita Cullen Swanseaaa_


	8. Imprimada

**Annie POV**

- Dios Seth ¡creí que este momento nunca iba a llegar! - exclamó Sam asombrado y no cabía en gozo.

El interpelado solo me miraba y me miraba, con suma dulzura y éxtasis, me recordó a Jacob, mirando a Nessie.

¡No podía concebir tantas ideas en mi pequeña mente!, nunca imaginé que esto me pudiera suceder a mí ¡a mí! ¡La eterna enamorada de un vampiro! Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Que iba a suceder con Andrew? ¿Me buscaría? ¿Cómo le explicaría que ahora mi vida estaba unida a algo más fuerte? ¡¿Como le explicaría el amor a primera vista?! ¡Que ya no me importaba tanto lo que en el pasado sentí hacia el! Ni yo misma sabía cómo explicármelo.

Le sonreí. A mi "Seth" ¿ahora mío cierto? Eso me había dicho Jacob, él para mí y yo para él.

- Bueno es hora de darle la "buena noticia" a los demás - dijo Jacob y entramos de nuevo a la casita.

-Seth me seguía mirando "encantado" y me quiso tomar la mano, me morí de vergüenza y entre rápido a la casa.

- ¡Por fin llegan! - vociferó Paul impaciente - ¿Qué? ¿Se vinieron en una tortuga o algo por el estilo?

- ¡Tenemos una noticia! - exclamó Jacob a todos con alegría en la voz - ¡No lo van a creer!

Todos esperaban expectantes.

- ¡Seth se imprimo! ¡Se imprimó! ¡De Annie! - concluyó casi a gritos y sacudiendo los brazos frenéticamente.

Todos se asombraron, era obvio que nadie se lo esperaba. Se formo una algarabía y todos nos felicitaban a Seth y a mí.

-¡¿Que qué!?- chilló Nessie fuertemente mirándome alarmada.

- ¿Qué pasa Nessie? - preguntó cauteloso Sam - ¿es que acaso no te gusta la idea?

- No - se sonrojó - no es eso Sam, es que Annie….

Se calló abruptamente recordando.

- ¿Es que annie qué? - insistió Sam frunciendo el seño.

Yo no hallaba que decirle y por lo visto Nessie tampoco.

- Es que annie tiene novio - apuntó Jacob salvándome la retaguardia.

Seth se entristeció notablemente, aunque no le conocía mucho, me dieron ganas de ir a abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara.

-¿Es cierto Annie? ¿Estás comprometida? - inquirió Sam

Asentí - pero puedo arreglarlo, lo prometo - expliqué - si me dan tiempo regreso a "Anchorage" y lo arreglo.

- No quiero separarme de ti - habló Seth asombrando a todos - no ahora que te he encontrado.

* * * * *

**ANDREW POV**

- Por última vez, fastidioso ¡¡¡No tenemos aquí a tu Annie!!!

Le enseñe los dientes a la rubia en señal de ataque.

- Un paso más y aterrizas en el suelo - amenazó la otra vampira.

- Por favor, ¿podríamos actuar como gente civilizada que somos? - dijo la morena tratando de suavizar la situación.

- Querrás decir nosotras, Carmen - dijo la rubia que me había amenazado - porque este salvaje de civilizado no tiene nada.

- Kate - la reprendió la otra rubia - no seas tan grosera con el muchacho.

- ¡El se lo ha buscado Tanya! - le explico Kate exasperada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - amenazó una voz masculina resonante y estridente.

Giré bruscamente mi cabeza en dirección a la procedencia de la voz.

Era alto, delgado y sus ojos amarillos…

- ¡Garrett! - le llamó Kate - es un intruso, ¡nos amenaza!

Le enseñé los dientes.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? - me dijo desafiante.

- No estoy para presentarme, solo quiero a Annie - le indique más calmado, pero…frenético.

-¿Quién es Annie?

Ya estaba cansado de esa pregunta repetitiva.

Mi respiración aumento en forma ardua.

-¡Cálmate! - susurró al notar mi tensión. -ahora siéntate -ordenó.

No lo hice, seguí inmóvil

- Miren, sé que la tienen y no intente negármelo o escondérmelo. - dije más tranquilo -llegó hasta mis oídos que el aquelarre "vegetariano" - hice comillas con mis dedos - tenía a mi novia. ¿Podrían dármela?

Observé que todos intercambiaban disimuladas miradas misteriosas.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno - dijo Kate con más calma - nunca hemos convertido otro humano, sólo nuestra ma…- calló abruptamente - además, existe otro aqu…

-Kate - la interrumpió Tanya con una voz un poquito histérica y confundida.

-¿Qué?

- No nos precipitemos a decir cosas, ¿porqué no tomas asiento …¿eh?

- Andrew - interrumpí y me senté.

- Mientras tanto los demás podrán ¿atenderte? - dudó en esa última parte.

- Por supuesto Tanya - le dijo Carmen.

**Edward POV**

- ¡Edward! - vociferó Alice desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Si?

- ¡Te está sonando el móvil! Lo dejaste aquí abajo.

Rápidamente bajé las escaleras y Alice me lo entregó.

Lo presioné sobre mi oído -¿Diga?

- _Edward _- susurró una femenina voz suave

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

- _Hola, cariño, soy Tanya, ¿cómo has estado?_

- Hola, Tanya muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-_Eh… bien ¿Y Bella, Nessie?_

- Ellas también se encuentran perfectamente, gracias por preguntar, que alegría oír de nuevo tu….

-_Edward, hay un pequeño problemita en el que, creo estas involucrado._

-¿Quién es, amor? - me pregunto mi esposa.

- Es Tanya - susurre y alcé una mano a Bella en señal de que esperara.

_-¿Si?- _preguntó la voz proveniente del celular.

- No, solo que le estaba explicando a Bella que eras tú. Continúa por favor.

_- Ah, mándale saludos de mi parte. Edward, ¿por casualidad sabes quién es Andrew?_

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Por…supuesto... ¿Por?

-_ Bueno, ha llegado a Denali, un…eh… ¿desesperado? vampiro, llamado Andrew, busca a "Annie". ¿Te suena, Edward?_

- ¡No! -exhalé con frustración.

- ¿Que sucede, mi amor? - inquirió Bella con voz preocupada.

- Andrew - susurré y vi como se crispaban sus facciones.

- _¿No te suena conocido?...Uff que alivio, sabes, ya me estaba pre… -_dijo mas serenada.

- No, no, ¡sí!, sé perfectamente a que te refieres, lamento mucho que hayas tenido problemas por su causa. Mira, Carlisle, decidió convertir a una humana, a Annie, se supone que él no iba a venir por ella. Ahora se ha complicado la cosa.

-_¿¡Por qué ha decidió eso Carlisle!?_

- Bueno, estaba desesperada, conmovió a todos, fue una votación. El prometió hacerlo.

_- Ya veo, no te preocupes, la cuestión es ¿sabe él que ustedes tienen a Annie? ¿Debo mencionarlo en su presencia?_

- No, por favor no lo menciones, él no debe saberlo, y Tanya ¿por qué ha recurrido a ustedes?

-_ No lo sé con exactitud, sólo dijo "el aquelarre vegetariano tiene a mi Annie"…_

- Eso está pero que muy mal, Tanya.

_- Tranquilo cariño, ¿hay alguna forma en la que podamos ayudarte?_

-Um, por ahora ¿podrías mantenerlo ignorante acerca de la existencia de este aquelarre? ¿Y mantenerlo en tu casa por unos días más?

- _Mmm.…Bueno, no se ha llevado muy bien con Kate, Garrett logró tranquilizarlo. ¡Estaba hecho una fiera! Haré lo posible, por mantenerlo unos días más. Lo que me preocupa es su dieta, ¿es vegetariano?, no parece, Edward no puedo permitir que cace cerca. Tendrá que limitarse a cazar animales, solo por esta vez._

- Por supuesto, hablaré con Carlisle ahora mismo, enserio te agradezco mucho este favor.

- _No te preocupes, somos familia_ - una sonrisa amistosa se transparentó en su voz.

- Adiós Tanya, saludos, cuídate mucho.

_- Adiós Edward, me agradó hablar contigo, saludos a todos._

Colgó.

-¿Qué paso con Andrew, Edward?, me tenías en un lío - exclamó mi bella esposa.

- Ah, Andrew sabe que van a convertir a Annie, ha venido a buscarla, pero se ha equivocado de aquelarre, ¡ha ido a los Denali!

-¡Oh No!, hay que llamar a Carlisle enseguida. ¿Qué haremos?

- En mi opinión, convertirla de inmediato. - suspiró - Qué suerte que ya tenemos la morfina.

Bella se revolvió y pareció dudar. Hizo después cara de tristeza.

- ¿Amor?, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiró - Tengo que contarte que… la morfina no sirve - soltó de sopetón.

-¿Qué? - proferí con sorpresa.

Lanzó un gemido culpable - lamento mucho, no habértelo comunicado antes, pero no lo vi necesario. Discúlpame, yo creí...- Cariño… ¡Edward!

Suspiré y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

- No pasa nada, amor - admití sonriendo - pobre Annie...

- ¿No estás enojado conmigo? - me interrumpió con gesto culpable

- No - sonreí, y la tomé en mis brazos.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar

- ¿Tanya? - inquirí.

- _Nop…Papi, soy yo Nessie_

- ¡Hola princesa!, ¿cómo les ha ido por allá?

-_Mmm.… bien, pero nos volvemos de inmediato_

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

- _Eh… un "pequeño" problemita con Annie, pero te cuento después, adiós papi_

-Pero, Renesmee, ¿qué sucedió?, sabes que no me gusta el misterio

- _Papi, ya me tengo que subir al avión, te llamo cuando llegue. Adiós._

- Adiós, princesa, me llamas. - cerré mi celular

¡¡Ay Annie!! Ahora otro problema con ella, ¿por qué no la convierten de una vez?

-¿Se vienen? - adivinó Bella.

- Si, ahora ven y me cuentas, ¿cómo es eso de que la morfina no funcionó?

Bella se mordió el labio y comenzó con su disculpa y su largo discurso….

**Tanya POV**

- Adiós Tanya, saludos, cuídate mucho. - me dijo Edward.

_- _Adiós Edward, me agradó hablar contigo, saludos a todos. - cerré el celular

Suspiré. Ahora en el lío que se habían metido.

Caminé hasta la sala de piso marmóreo en donde se encontraba nuestro visitante, hablando con Kate, Carmen y Garrett; ya que Eleazar se encontraba de caza.

- ¿Y dónde queda eso? - le oí decir a Andrew.

- Pues, muy cerca de aquí, tontín, en Anchorage ¿es qué no sabes nada de geografía? - respondió Kate con sorna.

No comprendí de qué estaban hablando, pero me quede quieta escuchando la fluida conversación.

- Kate - reprendió Carmen - seguramente nunca lo había oído.

- Bueno, queda a unas escasas horas, en Anchorage, tuviste que pasar por ahí para llegar hasta aquí, ¿cierto?.... si, si ¡ahí!, ellos son muy fáciles de encontrar, solo sigue su rastro, tienen los ojos como los de nosotros, son muchos, toda una familia…

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos instintivamente

- ¡Kate! - vociferé - ¡la embarraste!

- Muchas gracias por las indicaciones, me agrado mucho estar con ustedes, perdón por haber llegado tan alterado, no las molesto mas, Adiós - susurró Andrew.

¡Ay No!

- ¡Andrew!, no te puedes ir - grité - todavía no.

-¿Por qué? - inquirió cauteloso.

- Porque… quiero que te quedes con nosotras unos días más, me pareces agradable

Kate me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no hay tiempo que perder, prometo visitarlos de regreso. Adiós.

Y salió rápidamente de la casa.

- ¡¡¡Kate!!!! - la regañé - la acabas de embarrar, Arg, ¿ahora qué le diré a Edward?

Es mejor que lo llame de inmediato.

- Pero yo no sabía - se disculpó Kate.

********

**Bella POV**

- ¡Creo que Nessie ya está a punto de llegar! - dijo Alice emocionada.

- Si, muy pronto, unas horas más - coincidió Edward

Un repiqueteo. - Yo abro - indiqué y rápidamente me fui a la puerta.

- ¿Nessie?, ¿Tan rápido, ese avión sí que voló? - dije animada.

Pero, definitivamente no era ni Nessie, ni Jacob, ni mucho menos Annie.

- Hola - sonrió amablemente el vampiro, con voz dulce - ¿me podrías entregar a Annie, por... favor?

Me quedé helada. - Andrew - bisbiseé


	9. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros no conocidos obviamente son de mi invención!**

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Actualizo.. Gracias Por Leer.. Quiero dedicar este capitulo a :**_

_**Mayra Swansea ... Gracias amiga por ayudarme en los bloqueos de escritora.. Tienes mucho talento!**_

_**Gina..ginita... Gracias Por las correcciones, por hacer que no quede tan mal... y ah.. cierto.. gracias por aguantarme xD**_

_**Eli.. Te Quieroo! xD Graciias por las presiones jaja.. Te aprecio amiguita **_

_**Bueno.. Y A todas las chicas ke se toman la molestia de leer y de dejarme un Review!**_

_**Shayra M. Cullen....la peque....chivaswan....Agostina........BeuxiCullenSwan....LiahDragga **_  
_**... mileniita.... Sofy!!!....Puh Cullen Ross...karen-sam...**_

_**ETC...bye**_

_**Besitos!**_

* * *

Encuentro

_Fuertes razones, hacen fuertes acciones._

William Shakespeare

**ANNIE POV**

- Permíteme cargo yo eso - me dijo Seth con voz dulce.

Yo asentí y le entregué el equipaje deslumbrada.

Él lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó como si fuera la cosa más liviana del mundo, incluso pensé que sería divertido si me cargase a mí con la otra mano.

- Muchas gracias Seth - dije.

Jacob le pagó al conductor del taxi, y de pronto nos quedamos una calle de mi "casa".

Me mordí el labio inferior, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, recordando el hecho de que Seth ignoraba que anteriormente mi propósito era ser convertida en vampiro.

Pero él había insistido en acompañarme hasta aquí. Y no fui capaz de negármele, por obvias razones.

- Dios - suspiró Jake un poco exasperado - huele…raro; parece que Edward y Bella han invitado a otro amigo vampiro.

- Si - confirmo Nessie - yo también lo huelo.

Era de noche, tal vez, la oscuridad nos consumía, cosa que daba un aspecto más tenebroso al ambiente. Alguna rara estrella me decía que algo raro sucedía. Aunque esto siempre solía pasar.

Apresurada y cansada Nessie abrió la puerta, y con la luz saliente pude verlo todo.

Mi mejor sueño y mi peor pesadilla, al tiempo. Frente a mí.

Enmudecí, no había pasado ni medio cuando sus ojos inquisitivos se posaron en los míos.

- An…drew - conseguí decir después de que el nudo en mi garganta se moviera un poco. -¿Q- que ¡ha…ces Aquí!?

El calló por un segundo y luego sin previo aviso corrió - se lanzó- hacia mí en volviéndome en un emotivo abrazo.

Su olor puro y dulzón me deslumbro, y por instinto me aferré a él. Olvidándome repentinamente de mi nuevo acompañante.

**ANDREW POV**

_Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se __ama. _

- Ay Annie - musité con voz ahogada y rebosante de alivio al tenerla en mis brazos - creí que te perdería, Dios, no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte aquí. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, mi vida sin ti no es nada, nunca pensé necesitarte tanto…

Sin detenerme a esperar su reacción, tome su rostro entre mis manos y rápidamente presione mis labios contra los suyos. Fue dudosa, al principio, pero por hábito, me devolvió el beso concienzudamente, irrevocable.

Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente y me miró con pánico.

- ¡No! - susurró casi que sin voz.

Y se volteó dándome la espalda y quedando frente a los tres chicos que llegaron con ella. Todos nos miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, miradas aterradas. Mientras que Annie, temblaba con aspecto de culpabilidad.

- ¡¡Un vampiro!! - casi que gritó uno de los viajeros, el más bajo. - ¿Tu prometido es un vampiro? - dijo con un tono de voz mucho más elevado.

- ¡Sí! - le confirmé al notar que Annie estaba sin voz - y ya no tendré que preocuparme más porque se vaya de mi. Porque yo mismo me encargaré de que muy pronto sea igual a mí.

Annie, y casi todos los presentes emitieron gritos ahogados.

- No me…lo puedo creer, no es…. posible. Hay un tratado. - emitió desesperado el muchacho - ¡no lo voy a permitir!

Desafortunadamente, mi paciencia no es muy extensa.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho - Mira, amigo, no me importa que, ni quién eres tu - vociferé - pero no te permito que te metas en este asunto.

El me lanzó una mirada asesina y de súbito comenzó a temblar, sabe Dios porqué, Annie se balanceó como si se fuera a desmayar.

-No la convertirás en un ser sin alma- volvió a gritar el muchacho. ¿Qué le importaba lo que yo hacía con mi novia?

Me puse en posición de ataque, mostrando mis dientes blancos.

Un rugido salió de mi pecho cuando me iba lanzar contra él.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Seth!- gritó Annie, eso me desencajó, la miré con los ojos desorbitados, ella se había puesto delante de él, mientras que ese le agarraba la cintura en símbolo de apoyo.

Moví la cabeza con vehemencia

-¿Alguien me explica que está pasando?- hablo alguien a mis espaldas.

-Andrew quiere atacar al lobo, tenemos que calmarlo - susurró una voz pasiva también detrás de mí.

Parecía que todo se había congelado, como si estuviera viendo esa escena desde afuera, los que estaban en esa habitación estaban tensos esperando cualquier manifestación de violencia.

-¿Un lobo?- pregunté

-Andrew yo…-

-¿Tienes algo con él?- la interrumpí.

-Yo le explicaré todo- dijo Seth, tomándola de la mano. Sentí un apretujón en el pecho, como un nudo en la garganta. Me hizo un ademán con la mano para que saliera. Yo no me recuperaba del shock en el cual me encontraba, por más que mi mente rápida trataba de procesar lo que ocurría no podía hacerlo.

- No Seth, déjame esto a mí por favor - dijo ella susurrando.

El asintió.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros con expresión confusa.

- Sígueme - susurró Annie y caminó hacia afuera de la casa, ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada para comprobar si en verdad la seguía. Su voz sonaba triste y apagada, apesadumbrada.

Caminó por la nieve que cubría el césped y luego se sentó en una de las bancas ubicadas cerca a la carretera, sin una palabra me senté junto a ella.

Me miró a los ojos, sus ojos tan verdes y lozanos. Me perdí de nuevo en ellos cuando suspiró bajo su mirada.

- Andrew - susurró.

- Annie...yo…

- No, por favor, escúchame - tomo una gran bocanada de aire - mira, sé que esto es complicado pero tengo que decirte... decirte que…

- ¿Estas terminando conmigo cierto? -agregué frunciendo los labios

Sus cejas se acercaron, su mirada era culpable, preocupada.

- Bueno, Annie debí suponer que si te alejaste de mi, fue porque ya no querías nada conmigo - añadí, que tonto había sido, no lo había notado antes - fui un tonto en buscarte, en venir hasta aquí…

Observe como sus ojos se abrían como platos y su mano izquierda viajaba hacia su boca, cubriéndola, tal vez para evitar emitir un grito ahogado.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y sus ojos se humedecieron, sin embargo, continúe hablando.

- En venir hasta aquí desde Italia, pero tú ya tienes un novio y bueno, siempre te querré Annie. Perdóname por no convertirte, yo… lo siento - susurré al notar como mi voz se apagaba.

- ¡No! - musito en un suave chillido, comenzó a sollozar - no… Andrew, no es lo que piensas, por favor, te ruego que me dejes explicarte. Mira, yo bien aquí por ti, ellos me iban a convertir, juro que era por ti Andrew. Porque te am…

- "amaba"… antes, pero ya no es así, ¿no es cierto?

Ella continuo, omitiendo esa palabra, dejándome ignorante si me "ama" o "me amaba" - quería ser como tú, y no me iba a rendir. Hasta que conocí a Seth y…

- …y te enamoraste - completé yo - tranquila, Annie, ya lo comprendo, dejemos esto así - dije con profundo dolor.

- Andrew, creo que es algo más fuerte que "enamorarme" - susurró con voz demasiado baja.

¿Acaso no sabía todo el daño que me hacía con esa oración?

No dije nada.

- Conocí a Seth y… bueno, el es un lobo.

Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba, Annie con un lobo, acabando de salir de un monstruo para acudir a otro.

- y el… - sus labios temblaron, intento controlar las lagrimas - me imprimo - susurro

Mi expresión no podía demostrar otra emoción que no fuera confusión.

-¿Qué?

- Me...imprimó…esa es la forma es que un lobo encuentra su alma gemela, por decirlo así, la persona con la que compartirá su vida… encuentra a su - su labio tembló al musitar la última palabra -… igual.

- ¡Maldita sea! - vociferé con demasiado enojo y me levanté de la banca, ella se agitó un poco - ¿por qué, Annie por qué? - musité mientras con mis duras manos arrancaba un trozo de corteza del pino cerca a la banca, con demasiada violencia quizá - ¿Por qué siempre algo tendrá que interferir entre nosotros? - casi que grité y arrojé con fuerza el pedazo de corteza bien lejos.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos se desbordaron y ahora recorrían sus mejillas, impregnándolas.

-No es posible, no Annie yo te amé, y te quise...te iba a dar todo... pero ocurre esto…y yo vine hasta aqui con el unico proposito de complacerte, darte lo que querias ¿y te imprimas?

- Andrew…eso no estaba en mi poder, fue algo involuntario. No lo planee, sólo paso y…

- ¡No importa ya Annie!, no puedo comprender como pudiste cambiarme por un lobo. ¿Qué no pensaste cuantos esfuerzos hice por ti?

No respondió, solo lloraba y sollozaba, se tomaba su rostro y negaba con la cabeza pero no era capaz de emitir palabra.

Eso aumento mi ira aún más.

- Sabes, comencé a pensar que todo el tiempo que estuvimos fue desperdiciado, nunca me amaste, de eso estoy seguro… no… no quiero volver a verte Annie - por la ira del momento, derribe aquel pino y volteé. Rápidamente me alejé, sin mirar atrás, de nuevo.

**Renesmee POV**

-¿Qué estará pasando allí a fuera? - se dijo Jacob a sí mismo.

Seth estaba… ansioso, dudoso y golpeaba la mesa con dos dedos, nerviosamente.

- No lo sé - musité - pero mirare de reojo - esperaba no volver a oír las exclamaciones de Andrew, me asusté cuando todo quedó en silencio.

Me acerqué a la ventana y observé a Annie sola, cubriendo su rostro, empapado en lágrimas.

- ¡Oh! Annie - prorrumpí

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? - me dijo Seth ansioso.

- Nada, nada - musite y Salí a volandas de la casa, me dirigí a la banca.

- Annie - farfullé

Me dirigió una mirada abatida.

- Annie… ven, hace frío y… -no pude terminar la frase, sentí algo caliente atrás de mí.

Me voltee y observé a Seth - Ehh…Nessie permíteme hablar con Annie.

- Si… si claro hablen - musité y me fui ahí mismo, justo a mirar por la ventana.

**Annie POV**

-Annie - me dijo Seth

Lo mire, el se sentó y me tomó las manos.

Clavó de una forma increíble mis ojos en los suyos - Annie, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar esto por mí. Sinceramente no era mi intención acabar con tu relación, simplemente lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte. Estoy aquí para brindarte mi apoyo, conmigo podrás contar siempre, estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites…

_Seth... Mi Seth_

En ese momento mis ojos comunicaron lo que las palabras no pudieron hacer, y se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Con sus cálidas manos tomó mi rostro y con emanante dulzura presionó sus labios contra los míos.

No sé como sucedió, pero por un momento, sentí como el universo encajaba a mí alrededor. Todo era perfecto en nuestra pequeña burbuja y esto era la culminación de una frase no proferida. Era la iniciación de una nueva etapa de mi vida. Y era la introducción de Seth a mi corazón.

Donde estaría por siempre, desde ahora.

* * *

_**Y...Que te parecio?**_

_**Por favor.. dejame tus opiniones! Revieww xD**_

_**Bye.. Nos Leemos**_


	10. Epilogo: Mi Destino

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.. xD... Los otros no conocidos obviamente son de mi invención!**_

* * *

_Hola como estan?_

_Uff.. Tiempo sin publicar :P.. Si no me dice mayra se me olvida xD.. Pido disculpas por la demora. Pero las tareas y el estress no me habian dejado tiempo para ponerme a actualizar._

_Gracias por su tiempo :) Este es el final ya! :P El epilogo. Es realmente corto pero es muy sentido. ojala les guste._

_Gracias por todo este tiempo, fue mi primer fic. Gracias a Todas Las que leeyeron. Gina Mil gracias por ayudarme en todo!_

* * *

_**EPILOGO: Mi Destino.**_

_**1 Año después**_

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Seth.

La verdad era que sí, como nunca había estado. Algo aturdida, y atontada - si - respondí mirando hacia el vacio - perfectamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió más preocupado - te conozco muy bien Annie, sé que algo te pasa desde que saliste del servicio, por favor dímelo - me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar, suavemente.

Suspiré y me acomodé en la silla, enderezándome. Entonces, cuando el letargo por la sorpresa desapareció, sonreí ampliamente y lo mire al rostro. Ese rostro que ya había grabado en mi memoria miles de veces, sonriendo, triste, emocionado, etc.

Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y ahora por fin comprendía que él era mi destino.

Todo el tiempo de mi vida que perdí buscando otras oportunidades valía la pena porque me había llevado hacia Seth. Mi Seth. Mi único amor para siempre. Mi destino.

Sonreí y puse atención a su rostro. Tenía sus facciones contraídas, confundido. Trataba de descifrar mi cambiante expresión - ¿y bien? - insistió.

- Seth te amo - susurré - y tengo que contarte algo maravilloso.

- dímelo - urgió - lo que sea.

Recordaba haberlo hecho todo bien para dar una confirmación segura. Dos rayitas rosas indican positivo.

- muy pronto tendremos a un mini Seth en la familia - susurré en su oído.

Noté como se ponía rígido súbitamente, y abrió los ojos como platos. Me miró atónito. - es enserio? - preguntó

Me asusté. Creí que lo recibiría de otra manera sentí como temblaba.

- ¿Seth?, por dios, ¿estás bien? - pregunté medio atontada.

Sonrió y observé sus ojos brillando - no, Annie estoy ¡como nunca! - dijo repitiendo mi pensamiento - es sólo la emoción.

Reí por la sorpresa y lo abracé - te amo Seth - repetí - tu eres mi destino.

Su mano viajó desde mi espalda hacia mi vientre. Escuche su risa transparentada en mi hombro y deseé que este momento no terminara jamás.

* * *

**ANDREW POV**

Sostuve sus manos y contemple los largos y finos dedos. Ella soltaba risitas nerviosas y me miraba confundida y divertida a la vez.

- ¡¿Me vas a decir de una vez? - preguntó y abrió un poco mas esos ojos dorados suyos.

Asentí con los labios fruncidos, sin más rodeos que un - "Te amo" - se lo dije - ¿Quieres acompañarme por el resto de la eternidad?

Se quedó quieta, mirándome cautelosa. Con aquella mirada de "¿Qué quieres decir esta vez?".

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco divertido. De mi bolsillo saqué la pequeña caja azulada que contenía el anillo. La abrí y se la exhibí examinando su expresión.

Abrió la boca, miró el anillo y me miró a mí. Repitió el movimiento y yo me reí. Le traduje lo anterior dicho - Tanya, te amo ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Se quedó sin palabras y sonrió con todas sus ganas. - ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó y yo puse el anillo con diamantes en su dedo anular.

**FIN**

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Sii! Les dije que seria corto, :)

Sinceramente quise un "FINAL FELIZ" para todos :).. Esperoo que haya quedado bien..

espero les haya gustado. Dejame un review para saber que piensas.. Byee


End file.
